Next
by Lilianna.S
Summary: Brians in a coma, Valentina is dead. What's next? Chloe/Alek /Read first authors note please/
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT A/N: I am slowly rewriting this fanfic, so please be patetient with me. If you dont want to wait for me to rewrite everything, thats your own risk. I assure you what you are about to read after Chapter 3, is horrible. And is in first person. So please be patient. And if you get to chapter 4 and its not in first person, that means its been rewritten. And so on for every chapter after the 3rd. **

**Also check out my other fanfic on Chloe/Alek aftermath of the season finale. I promise that this story, and the other are really different. I actually enjoy the other one more. But hey, its whatever you want.**

**Its called Restore.**

* * *

Brian wasn't dead. But a large part of Chloe wished that he would. Because dead was for the better. He was just a shell, his body pale, and his eyes shut, with wires and machines attached to his body. He was on life support. Brian was in a coma, one that they had said he wouldn't survive. The only reason Brian was still a live, was because of his father, Whitney. Chloe had never once visited Brian, because Alek had banned her from stepping foot into the building. Daniel, who was Alek's second in command, had supposedly over heard Whitney, screaming that he would find away to save Brian, that this couldn't happen twice to his family.

So she was now banned because Alek still needed to do a background check on Brian, and his family. Daniel, who was on her side, had told Alek that Whitney was just an upset father, at that Chloe deserved to say goodbye. But Alek didn't care. It seemed that he would never care again. He was stricter now, never stopping to joke, or say any innuendos that would make Chloe blush. Chloe hadn't spoken to the real Alek, only the strict commanding, one in what seemed like forever. And she wanted him back.

Chloe understood Alek's reasons for pushing her away. Chloe had broken Alek's heart.

There was a point, were Chloe wanted nothing more than to kiss Brian. To for once be able to touch his plum lips with hers. For him not to die. But it had happened and god did she wish it never did. Chloe's and Brian's relationship was friendly, and fine. Chloe knew Brian wanted it to be more, and obviously with Chloe being Mai it couldn't be. They weren't meant to be. And Chloe foolishly ignored everyone's protest, and went ahead and tried. Chloe loved Brian, or at one point believed she loved him. And maybe she did, and maybe she still does. But Brian is human. And they were not meant to be, even if he woke up. Her attraction to him, was because he was human, something that she would never be again. Something she desperately wanted.

Than there was Alek, the boy that Chloe never really had given a chance. She was being childish, and going after something she couldn't have. And strung on poor Alek. He was sweet, funny, and way to cocky for his own good. But he was Alek, someone she could rely on, and she ruined that friendship by chasing after something she couldn't have.

Chloe's heart clenched, and she found a tear slip out. She wanted Alek back. She wanted the guy she knew would protect her, the only one who could make her feel safe. She didn't want Daniel, or any other Mai watching over her. She wanted Alek. She missed him, and could slowly feel him slipping away, like sand slipping through your finger tips.

Chloe wanted nothing more to blame, everything on Brian. Because if they had never met than none of this would have happened. Chloe and Alek would never have gotten in a fight, which caused him to run off. And while he was , he wasn't able to save them.

To save Jasmine, and Valetina. But she couldn't blame him. He was just a human, who didn't know anything.

Chloe's lives don't matter to her. Jasmine is a sister to Chloe, she helps Chloe in a way that Amy or her mother cant. Valentina had always been hard and strict, but Chloe found her self loving Valentina like another mom. Chloe felt tears stream down her face just thinking about them. They had been under Mai supervision, these past couple of weeks. Chloe prayed every night to bassit that theyd survive. But knew it was futile. The Mai talked, and Chloe had ears. She heard them talk about how, Valentina wasn't going to make it. That her injuries were to intense.

Just thinking about Valentina's death caused a sob to pour out of her.

Chloe wanted Alek. She wanted him to tell her everything was going to be better. She had hardly seen him. Occasionally he would come to school, just so people don't get the wrong impression from him. Alek had also stopped training because everything needs to settle down. Chloe found that Alek wouldn't really talk to anyone, he'd just sit beside his jock friends, and stare out in space. He hasn't uttered a single cocky comment to Chloe, since he found Valentina half dead, along with Jasmine in a pool of her own blood. When he found out that Zane, had done this, who was supposedly his brother, Alek blamed himself even more.

Another sob slipped pasted Chloes lips. She clutched her heart trying desperately to calm down.

Chloe began to wonder when her life started going down hill. Why everything horrible had to happen to her. Brian in a coma, Valentina facing death, Jasmine injured, and Alek not speaking to her. How did all this horrible torment become her life.

Only a couple of months ago, was Chloe hanging out with Amy and Paul, talking about how much marshmallows they could fit in their mouths, and making plans to do it. Not sitting down, giving each other apologetic looks, grieving over beloved loses.

Chloe was so preoccupied in her self pity party that she hadn't noticed, she had a visitor in till a wind blew in through her window, causing her to shiver and snap out of her haze.

"Any news?" Chloe asked wiping away any accesses tears. Her protectors knew Chloe was weak, that she cried almost every night. But she still felt the need to make herself look presentable.

"Yes," says a british accent, that Chloe knew oh so well. Chloe jumped up from her bed, and end up standing a few feet away from him.

"Alek," Chloe said slowly, looking into his brown eyes.

"Chloe," he responded.

Chloe watched has his thin lip smile, turned into his trademark smirk. Chloe smiled taking another glance at his eyes, but saw, much to her dismay that his amusement did not reach his face. Chloe walked back to her bed, and sat down. She motion for him to follow but sadly he stood there, ignoring her invitation.

After awhile of complete silence, he says, "Valentina didn't make it" which was barely a whisper. If Chloe didn't have her Mai hearing she most likely would have never heard him.

Chloe slowly stood up, her body numb, and shaking slightly. She looked up at him, hopping, begging, with her eyes that Valetina wasn't dead/ That it was all a joke, a horrible joke, that made everyone wait for the shitty punch line. But nothing came out of his mouth.

Nothing.

Chloe quickly covered her mouth, trying desperately to keep back her sobs. Valetina was an amazing person. _Was _being the word that shakec her to her core. She was an honourable women, who died because of her. Chloe couldn't take this pain anymore, everyone she loved was ending up hurt, or dead. Chloe's legs felt like jello, and she started to wobble. She finally couldn't hold her weight up anymore and slowly dropped to the hard woof floor. Landing with a soft omf, before pulling her legs to her chest.

Her heart ached, and the tears continued to come. She rocked her self back and forth hoping, that it would help her, sooth her. But it didn't, and Chloe found she wanted nothing more than to be an ice princess. To keep it all in. She felt as if the tears would never stop.

Chloe who was to busy crying her poor little heart out, forgot all about Alek, untill she felt his strong arms tug on her wrist. Chloe slowly lifted her head, from her knees, and watched as Alek tugged on her wrist pulling her up, with a sad little smile on his lips. He slowly pulled her to the direction of her bed. She sat at the edge, dropping her elbows on her knees, and than her head being held up my her hands, as she tried desperately to control her breathing. Alek wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to him while rubbing slow circles on her back.

"Its all my fault," Chloe shrieked, when the silence got to much of her. She found it was really hard to speak, with the knot in her throat. She pushed her self out of Alek's embrace, and stood up. Her body still shaking, she stared to pace.

"Why?" She screamed to Alek, tears pouring out from her eyes. Chloe wanted to die, she honestly did. She wanted to be the cold body, that would never open its eyes again, she wanted Valentina alive. She deserved it, she deserved every pain in the world tenfold. But bassit, was messed up, and he allowed everyone around her to feel pain, but her. Chloe began tugging at her hair, welcoming the sting. She deserved so much pain. Chloe pulled harder, the sting barely beating the pain of her heart. She didn't want to think. She didn't want to breathe. She wanted to stand, and stare into space for the rest of her lives, not thinking. Not hurting.

Alek obviously thought other wise because he walked up to Chloe, gently pulled out her fingers from their tightening hold on her hair. He drops my hands lightly to my side, and places his hands on her shoulder, and looks directly into her glistening eyes.

"Its not your fault," he tells her slowly, trying to get any reaction out of her. She just continues to stare into his brown eyes, which were churning with emotion.

"Your important Chloe, we all would die for you. Not because you're the Uniter," he told her truthfully pulling her into a tight hug. Chloe whispered to him that she didn't want to be important, but Alek shushed her and continued to rub soothing circles on her back trying to consul her. Chloe felt a pang of guilt, she should be consoling Alek, not him to her.

"How," Chloe paused regaining her voice, "How's Jasmine?"

Alek squeezed Chloe once, before stepping out of their embrace. His eyes met hers, and a small smile placed on his lips.

"She's back on her feet; she's the new Pride Leader." Chloe closed her eyes relief flowing through her, knowing that her close friend was alright. She opened her eyes, allowing a couple of tear drops to role down her cheeks. Jasmine had just lost her mother, and now was supposed to take her mothers position. Chloe bit her lip, praying, that she could hold back any tears. Because if she started up again, Chloe was pretty sure she wouldn't stop.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, her eyes closed tightly. She knew she was a little too late. She had broken his heart, and now, because of the lose of his mother figure, his heart was breaking again.

A sob threatens to pour out of her mouth, as she remembers how fondly he had talked about Valentina. He had called her his aunt, but Chloe knew, to him she was like a mother. No matter what. And she will always be. A few more tears fall down her cheek, before she opens her eyes, staring into Alek's brown ones.

"Its okay," he whispered, " I am too." He tried to smile, at her but she knew how hard it was.

Chloe slowly wrapped her arms around Alek's waist and pulled him into a hug. "Can we go see Jasmine?" Chloe asks into his shoulder.

He nods his head, smiling sadly at her, and motions her to the door.

"Go ahead," he tells her.

"Aren't you going to come?" She asks not understanding.

"Yes, but I thought I save you a fight from you and your mother." He says. Chloe's eye brows knot in confusion.

"No boys in your bed, Chloe" he says, trying to mimic Chloe's mother. But the British accent, which Chloe came to love, reasons with his attempt at sounding anything like her American accented mother. Chloe laughs, and releases a shaky breath. Alek is back. Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jasmine!" Alek shouts, after slamming the door behind him. Chloe's lips twitch, wanting to tell him that the door slamming most likely already grabbed Jasmine's attention, and that there was no need to yell. But it was Alek, so there was no point in fighting. Instead she opt to rolling her eyes at him. Chloe had really missed him, but for some reason, she thinks its going to take awhile for him to be his cocky, sweet talking self again. Its strange how much you miss something when its gone. He stopped being himself, and Chloe honestly missed him. She missed everything about him. Even though she'd never admit it to Alek, she had come to love his cocky and sarcastic self. Yes sometimes she found it annoying, and not really necessary but it made him, him. That, is what made him different from the other Mai's, no matter how many times Chloe would tell the other to call her Chloe instead of Uniter, or try to get them to act comfortable, they don't, they attempt but never keep to it. They treat her like she was above them. They aren't there true self around her.

And she admired how Alek had no trouble with that.

Jasmine in the beginning was more of a Mai protector than a friend. Even though she finally came around, Chloe found that even Jasmine had her moments. Where she would treat Chloe as if she was a princess, as if her life meant more than others.

But Alek always understood, well sometimes, that she just wants to be normal.

Chloe took a quick glance around the room. She found that it was the exact same, as she remembered. There was no blood stains, no scratches on the dark wood floor, nothing that would show someone had died here. Chloe took a quick pause, and closed her eyes, trying to keep all her emotions and tears at bay. When she was finally ready to open her eyes, she continued to look around the apartment. The house, Chloe thought, had never really looked homey, besides there personal rooms.

Chloe watched as Alek figure disappeared into the hallway, most likely searching for Jasmine. Chloe's heart ached for Jasmine. Her life wasn't easy, and her mom hadn't really made it easy. There was many downsides to being the daughter of the all mighty Valetina. Valentina was always busy, never really home. Chloe would know because she would visit a lot. The only time Chloe had really seen her at home would be when it was a planned meeting, and even then she sometimes would have to postpone. Chloe wasn't trying to dishonour Valetina's memory, but it was true. And Chloe found it was rude, making excuses for the dead, or changing how they were to make them seem better because they were dead. Of course Valentina had her moments, but Chloe wished for Jasmines sake that there were more.

Chloe turned when she heard Jasmine, squeal out her name. She chuckled a little, Jasmine had never really been the one to be girly, and emotional but Chloe would guess almost dying does that to you.

Surprisingly she had to guess.

Chloe smiled right away when seeing Jasmine, who was making her way towards her from her bedroom. Chloe quickly meet her half way, and enveloped her into a hug. Chloe heard her sigh, and slowly let her go. She smiled at Jasmine, who had tears glistening in her eyes, and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the sofa. Chloe drops down right beside, Alek. She looks at him, telling him with her eyes, to scoot over so Jasmine could fit. But Alek just frowns, gets up, and walks towards his room.

Chloe opened her mouth, ready to tell Alek that she didn't mean for him to leave, but Jasmine dropped down onto the couch beside her, and asks "how are you?"

Chloe looks at her for a moment, and than points towards Jasmine's room. Jasmine grabs my hand and pulls me up, and drags me towards her room. Chloe had been in Jasmine's room many times but it always seemed to shock her at how purple it was. Yes, that's right purple. Badass Jasmine, loved the colour purple. Her bedspread was purple, with pink plush pillows, and her test swirling chair was a light purple, while her desk was just plain white. She had a large purple soft carpet, underneath her bed, that searched all the way on the outside of each bed post. Chloe walks towards the bed, and sits down on the edge before looking to Jasmine.

"Mom made all the bedrooms sound proof," she told Chloe, while going to sit on the spinning purple chair," you know Alek being Alek." She said smiling fondly. Chloe felt her stomach churn at the thought of Alek doing something with some random girl that wasn't platonic.

"I'm so sorry, Jaz." Chloe tells her, ringing her hands, uncomfortable.

"I'm fine," she breathes out, her lips trembling a bit. Chloe watches as she takes a deep breath, trying to stop any tears from flowing.

"Just tell me what I've missed," she began, "Alek hasn't really said anything. Only that Brian is in acoma because-"

"Well that's it really," Chloe tells her, putting on a fake smile.

"Chloe, tell me." Jasmine said, smiling tightly at Chloe.

Chloe heaved a large sigh, before nodding her head. She told her everything, about Brian, and his father, and how she wasn't aloud to visit him. She told her about how Alek changed, and how much she missed the old one. She admitted that she felt now that Jasmine was back that he would slowly come back too.

After Chloe finishes telling her everything Jasmine says, "Brian being in a coma isn't your fault, you didn't do it on purpose. Alek has had it rough-mo- all the death. He blames himself for everything. For not being able to protect you, not knowing that Zane is-I mean was a traitor,"

After I finish telling her everything, she says.

Chloe nodded her head, understanding what she was saying about Alek, but she still felt though Brian's death was her fault. It was her fault, and no one could fight her on that.

(_)

"So what's going to happen now?" I ask Jasmine who looks quickly towards Alek. Alek looks toward Chloe his eyebrows knitted together, in obvious distraught.

"Nothing," he says, his voice monotone.

"Nothing?" I ask, dropping my hands down on the kitchen table. We had just finished dinner, and now were discussing some important issues. Chloe shook her head at Alek. Was he joking?

"Nothing for some reason The Order, has been quiet these past weeks," he tells her through a tight lip smile.

Chloe nods her head motioning for him to continue, knowing Alek he'd probably have a butt load of things to add.

But he didn't.

So they all sat in silence, untill Chloe thought of an appropriate question.

"Now what?" She asks confussed. She hoped, and prayed that things wouldn't stay the same. That maybe just maybe they'd go back to being great friends.

Alek answer admittedly. "I'll train you again, your last death put a toil on you. Jasmine needs to get everything back on track for the Mai's."

Chloe nods her head, in agreement.

"How will you be affording this place?" She asks trying to fill the silence.

Alek laughs, not his usual sweat laugh but it wasn't harsh ether.

"Like you said the Mai are doing good, did you think Valentina had a job?" He says. Chloe smiles fondly at the memory, and her heart swells knowing that he remembered that. Chloe shakes her head no answering his question. Chloe knew that Valentina had been to busy for a job, she hardly had time to for her children. Chloe patiently waits for Alek to continue, but after a couple of minutes she realizes he's not going to.

Jasmine must realize this too because she says, "She left a lot of money for us."

Chloe nods her head pretending to understand, but not really getting it. How did Valentina even get the money.

"Am I aloud to see Brian?" Chloe asks meekly, searching between the two Mai's.

"No!" Alek yells, jumping up from his chair. His body tense, and ridged, the chair he was just sitting on, now on the floor. Chloe's eyes go wide, and looks at Jasmine who just shakes her head no.

"Why not?" She asks, standing up.

"We didn't get all the details on his dad yet," he growls out between his death. Chloe knew he was lying, she knew there was another reason, but she didn't push him.

"Alek, listen, its all my fault he's-"

"I don't care," he roars, stepping back. Chloe found that he looked like a scared lion, his hair all mused, and his body tense. His pouty lips turned into a scowl.

"Please," she wines, "its my fault."

"Then don't kiss a human!" He says his voice getting louder with each word. Chloe jerks back, surpised and hurt at his harsh words, and voice. Alek was never like this. Alek had never really hurt her. Chloe felt a tear leak from her eye, and quickly whipped it. She turned around swiftly and walked out of there apartment.

"Go apologies," Chloe heard jasmine say. Chloe clenched her jaw tight and zoomed her hearing onto something else. Not wanting to hear the harsh words, Chloe knew Alek would probably spur. Chloe continued to run, tears streaming down her face.

To her surprise Alek called out her name. She came to an hault and turned around to glare at him. He raced towards her, and stopped face to face. Both of there faces flushed because of the running.

"I'm sorry" he told her, bitting his lip.

Chloe turned away from him. He had just said that because Jasmine told him too. He didn't really mean it.

"No Chloe, I am really sorry," he told her, reaching for her arm. His fingers just latching onto her wrist. She spun around, coming again face to face with him. She sighed smiling slightly, and accepted his apology. Because from what Chloe could tell that apology was real. Well as real as it gets.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes?" The women at the front desk asks, while closing a women's body magazine.

"I'm here to visit Brian," Chloe told the lady quietly. The women smiled sadly at Chloe. It looked like a rehearsed smile, but Chloe still took it in stride, and smiled back. The lady gave Chloe the room information, and sent her on her way.

Chloe hoped with all her heart that Daniel wouldn't rat on her, for going against Alek's order. Although Alek had apologized for yelling at Chloe, he still didn't allow her to make the much needed visit. Chloe was extremely glad she talked to Daniel before leaving her house, instead of winging it like she was going to do. She stalked down, the white tile floors, past elderly people in wheel chairs, and sick children before reaching Brian's room. Chloe took a deep breath, hoping that he wasn't as bad as the Mai had told her, as bad as she imagined. Chloe twisted the door knob, and opened the door.

Hoping for the best.

What she saw broke her heart, even more than it was to begin with.

Brian, sweet innocent Brian, was hooked up to many machines. His face was whiter than Chloe would've thought possible. She held back her emotions, and walked towards his still body. She took some seconds to compose herself. She watched as his chest rose up and down slowly. It felt like the only light in a dark room. He was breathing, he was still alive. She slowly made her way towards the chair beside his bed, and sat down. She reached for his hand, and pulled it in hers, lightly stroking his palm. And than she broke down, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her tongue occasionally licking the salt from her lips. She couldn't let go of Brian's hand, it was the only thing that she knew was real. The warmth coming from his stone looking body, aloud her to know he was alive.

"I'm so sorry," she managed to say from her uncontrollable sobs. She slowed down her breathing, wanting desperately to let everything she was thinking out. It all needed to be said. She needed to tell him. He deserved the truth. Chloe let out a long sigh, before glancing at the door making sure it was closed.

"Brian its all my fault. I kissed you, and by-" Chloe started to cry again, the words caught in a knot in her throat, and the only sounds leaving her mouth was strangled sobs of distraught.

Boom. Boom. Boom. Three knocks on the door, is what brought Chloe out of her pity party. She slowly got up, looking at Brian once more before whipping away any accesses tears. She made her way towards the door slowly, before turning the knob.

She didn't know what to expect but one thing she definitely did not expect was Brian's father .

Chloe stood there shocked to her core, not knowing what to say or do. What was she supposed to say? That she was sorry? Chloe found that those words weren't good enough, his son was in a coma, and he was most likely not going to survive it. All because she kissed him. Because she had to have feelings for him.

Brian took a step towards her, leaning down, so that the were eye to eye. His eyes glistening with tears. He opened his mouth, a couple of times before spewing out, "this is all your fault!"

Chloe took a step back, surprised at his aggression towards her.

"You filthy mutt," he spit out, "why couldn't you leave him!"

Chloe watches as Brian's father takes a step closer to her. She cringes and takes a step back, hitting Brian's hospital bed. Brian's father looks over her shoulder, his anger disappearing and sadness and grief taking place. Chloe took a step to the side, and raced out of the room, using her Mai speed, while Whitney was preoccupied with his sons state.

* * *

"Training time," Alek whispered into Chloe's ear, as she quickly locked up shop. Chloe sighed stepping away from Alek, and placing her keys into her purse. She slowly looked through her bag for her phone, trying to waste as much time as possible.

"Do we have to do this?" Chloe asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Alek said smiling cheekily at her, "your, uh, complications with your-" he coughs, " with Brian must of made The Order really mad."

Chloe gulps, remembering what had happened a couple of hours', before her work shifted started.

Chloe had only told Daniel that she went to see Brian. Chloe's heart beat picked up, just thinking of the possibility that Daniel had told the others. She wanted to tell Alek, to get it off her chest, but he was almost back to normal.

"What are we going to do?" Chloe asks while they begin walking towards the park across the street. It was there-now- official training spot. It was large area of soft grass, and had little to no twigs or rocks. A plus side was that there wasn't as much light, and it was late, no one would notice a couple of teenagers fighting at abnormal speed,

"Run," he tells her, before a grin spreads across his lips," in less you have something else in mind."

Chloe laughs at his moving eyebrows, and ignores the innuendo. She pulls of her vintage jacket, and throws it beside Alek's bag. They begin to stretch, and Chloe never remembered stretching to be so much fun. Maybe, it was because Alek had opted to taking off his shirt. She sneakily watched as his back muscles tensed, and bulged as he bent over to start his stretches.

Chloe started to run on the spot, trying to get her blood pumping, while Alek continued to over stretch.

"Alek?" Chloe asked, chest heaving.

"Mhm," he responded looking up from his toes.

"Can we just practice fighting?" She asks, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Fine, but we also need to do some running after. You never know when you'll need to run." He tells her. Chloe groans but doesn't argue knowing that hew as right.

Chloe runs towards the middle of the field leaving, her purse and jacket behind. Alek follows close behind her, and she swiftly turned around. She crouched into a fighting stance, her fist up and ready to hit. Both Alek, and her danced around in a circle, in till Chloe got frustrated and threw a punch. Alek laughed mockingly as he swiftly ducked her throw and stuck his leg out, causing her to drop on her behind. Chloe braced her self to get up, but was tackled back down by Alek. Alek's thighs trapping her torso in. She growled at him, and desperately tried to push his chest away, but Alek stayed put not moving an inch. She finally said "mercy" and got back up on her two feet. The fought, and fought, Alek betting her every time before she call "mercy" for the whole inter night.

Chloe walked slowly towards her jacket, and groaned while bending over and reaching for it. She slipped it on, slowly, he muscles aching. She watched as Alek got ready throwing on a black t-shirt, that show cased his strong muscles perfectly. Chloe attempted to persuade Alek, in thinking that walking was a better choice than Alek's love for running. Alek just shook his head no and reminded her that she had asked for it. Chloe moaned out loud, knowing it would annoy him. But no matter what she said, or did he pulled her arm, and started to sprint across the street. Once on the other side of the road he dropped her arm, which fell limp at her side and moved to the fire escape. Chloe followed suit, and they ran across many roof tops before landing on hers.

* * *

"Chloe?" Alek called to her, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah?" She asked, shifting on the roofs edge to face him.

"Lets forget about before." He says his voice soft and light .

"Before?" She asked, confused at what she was asking.

"What had happened between me and you on that day," he said sighing, his brows knitted together in discomfort.

" Okay," Chloe said meekly feeling abnormally small.

After awhile of silence, Alek waves her off, telling Chloe that sleep was important.

"Than why do you have bags under your eyes?" She asked, starting off as a joke, but soon realizing that he did indeed have large bags under his eyes. Chloe too hadn't been able to sleep perfectly, no one inthis ordeal probably has. But she still slept. Sometimes.

"Unity duty," he says shrugging his shoulder. Chloe's brows knitted together, confused. She had thought that Daniel had been the only Mai watching her.

"He needs sleep too," Alek tells her, answering her next question. Chloe nods her head, and swings down through her open window. She quickly grabs her clothes and runs towards the bathroom. She need a shower. Badly. Chloe scrubbed her self till her skin turned pink, and the shower water turned cold. But she still stood under the now cold water thinking. Thinking about Alek. He was now watching over her, and a part of her had thought he was doing it protect her, like he used to. But now he was watching over her because Daniel needed sleep.

Chloe walked out of her bathroom, a blue towel wrapped around body.

Chloe almost jumped out of her skin, when she found Alek sitting on her bed. Chloe stood there, slowly coming out of her shocked state, and clutched her towel closer to her. She waited for his trade mark smirk, and innuendo but nothing came out. He's lips were pursed and he looked angry.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"You went to see Brian," he stated. His eyes bright, and furious, but his voice was low. Chloe gluped and nodded her head, knowing that there was no point in denying it.

"I'm sorry, I just had to pay my respects, I can't move on without doing that." Chloe told him, moving towards her dresser. She didn't want to look Alek in the eyes, and she didn't want to stand in front of him half naked.

"He's not dead." Alek's says, slowly. Chloe could hear him get off her bed, and his footsteps, as he came right behind her.

"I know, but he's not going to make it.," she said her lip trembling, " I have Mai hearings okay! I can hear the nurses talking!"

"I'm so sorry Chloe," Alek told her, his voice soft and full with concern. Chloe slowly turned around, still clutching her towel, and stared at Alek. His face had soften, the anger in his eyes were replaced with sympathy, instead of angry eyebrows, his brows were knitted in concern for her.

"I heard what his father had said to you," he said slowly, as if he was talking to a baby. Chloe nodded her head, not wanting to open her mouth.

"He's probably just an upset dad, " he told her gently, his hand reaching for her arm. Chloe watched in amazement as Alek's hands gently caressed her arms, rubbing soothing circles, "You're the one who brought Brian in right?

Chloe nodded her head, remembering the nurses and doctors surrounding him as her, Paul and Amy carried him in. The non stop questions, that she couldn't answer.

"He's just mad that you're the last one to see him, awake." Chloe nodded her head, silently. Trying desperately to hold back any and all rebel tears. Alek notices and quickly pulls her into a warm embrace, efficiently trapping her towel in with her. Chloe's head tucked into the space where his neck met his shoulder. His warmth surrounded her, and all she could think about in that moment was how right it felt.

"Don't worry," he said soothingly.

"Everything will be okay." Chloe snuggled into his neck, not ready to leave the comfort of his arms just yet. She hoped that everything would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

"The other Mai's want to meet you," Jasmine told Chloe, using her Pride Leader tone. The one Chloe found she had been using the most since her mothers death. Chloe looked at her, and than to Alek who was sitting beside Jasmine at the round coffee table.

"Meet me?" Chloe asked confused. Chloe had been the uniter for months now, and the other Mai's had never showed any interest in meeting her.

"Yes, they need to meet you. The Uniter," she states, sternly as if Chloe had forget. Chloe had no problem with meeting new people. She even liked to believe she had good people skills. Interpersonal.

"The pride leaders are coming, right?" Alek asked or stated, Chloe couldn't tell. He had been quiet watching Chloe relax during her break. Chloe sipped her coffee in, trying to hide her frown. She wasn't up to meeting any pride leaders. They'd expect something out of her, and she hardly ever reached peoples expectations.

"Some pride leaders," Jasmine told Alek, "but mostly random Mai." She had said the rest looking at Chloe as if it would sooth her. Chloe bit her lip, nodding her head. She didn't want to do this, but nevertheless agreed. She would do this for Jasmine, for Valentina.

"We still have Mai training." Alek told her, while reaching for Jasmines cup of coffee, and taking a sip. Chloe tried to hide her grin behind her coffee cup.

"Will you be joining?" Chloe asked, watching as Jasmine frowned at Alek, and took her cup back, whipping the rim.

"I cant have to get everything ready," she said frowning a little. Chloe smiled at her showing her some sympathy. Chloe could tell that Jasmine didn't enjoy being the pride leader. She was too young, Chloe knew she wanted to go out with Alek and her more often but being the pride leader was taxing.

"So when's the party happening?" Chloe asked taking the lid off of her to go coffee cup, and sipped on all the leftover coffee.

"In two days," She told her, Chloe's eyes went wide not understanding how someone could plan an up class party in two days.

"It'll only be a 100 or less," Jasmine told her, when she say Chloe's wide eyed, shocked expression. Chloe watched as Jasmine frowned, disappointed in her self. Not in Chloe, but in herself. Probably thinking about her mother, and how much guests her mother could get.

"Less the better," Chloe told her smiling. "What needs to be done in the next two days?"

Jasmine smiles at Chloe before saying "Well we need to get you a new dress." Chloe nodded her head, and motioned for her to continue.

Jasmine looked towards Alek, who was tapping his foot on the ground, in an upbeat rhythm, before turning back to Chloe and saying, "have you ever seen Alek's room?"

Chloe glances at Alek for a second, and watches as smirk appear on his lip, Chloe shook her head no quickly, knowing Alek was about to say some snide comment. She sighs in relief of beating Alek, but hears him whisper "soon" with his smirked up lips. Chloe turns on him and gives him a look, and watches as his smirk grew bigger.

If Jasmine heard that she didn't say anything, and continues, "No ones home to clean up, so our whole apartment looks like Alek's room, and you don't want to see that." Chloe chuckles at this comment.

"Yes," Alek said, "she does." He turned to Chloe giving her a little wink. Chloe roles her eyes, and Jasmine groans.

"So," Jasmine says after taking a sip of her black coffee, "no training tomorrow." Chloe watches as Alek's mouth opens, but Chloe quickly cuts him off and asks why.

"When need to get dresses," she says turning to Chloe, and than back to Alek, "and your coming with."

Alek groans loudly, dropping his head onto the table, before asking why.

"Because I'm off Uniter duty, I'm going shopping too," Jasmine tells Alek, who groans again.

"Ask Daniel," he says grumply. Chloe opens her mouth to tell him to suck it up, but Lena her boss calls her, telling her break is over with. Chloe slides out of her seat, and walks back to work, waving goodbye to them. Chloe smiled smugly let Jasmine deal with Alek. Chloe zoned her hearing to Alek's and Jasmine's converastion as she walked back to work.

"Do you really want another boy, Mai, watch over Chloe, as she prances around in dresses?" Chloe hears Jasmine asks. She stops in her tracks, her grip tightening on her coffee cup.

"Chloe, get to work!" Lena screeches from the cash register. Chloe nods her head, heading back towards the rack of clothes she has to reorganizing, zoning her hearing back onto Alek and Jasmine. But when she did, she heard silence. Chloe turned around in the direction of her friends, to find just Jasmine sitting there, watching Chloe. Her thumbs up, gesturing that Alek was coming. Chloe turned back to work, wondering what Alek had responded with.

* * *

Chloe quickly locked the door of the store, regretting volunteering to stay late. She shoved the key into her bag, tugging on the gate, making sure it was locked properly before spinning around.

Straight into Alek.

"Wow," Alek says stepping back, his hands on her shoulder, settling her. "Watch out King."

Chloe quickly turns away from, and starts heading home. Her feet hurt, her back hurt, her whole body hurt. She wanted to go have a hot bath, with bubbles preferably. Chloe feels Alek's presence behind her, and walks faster. But Alek being Alek matches her pace, and they quickly end up at a crosswalk waiting for the light to turn red.

"Chloe," Alek whispers right behind her, his mouth by her ear.

"What?" She whispers back, finding that her voice sounded breathless. She frowns, disappointed in her self, and pushes Alek back, and continues to walk across the street.

"Why's kitten mad?" He asks, pouting his lips. Chloe ignores him, and continues to walk down the street. Cursing herself for finding a job so far away from home. After a couple of moments of silence, Chloe feels Alek tug on her arm.

"What?" She asks spinning around.

"Training," he states and pulls her across the street, and in front of the park they were at yesterday. Chloe looks down at her attire and was thankful she wasn't to dressed up, knowing from previous training sessions with Alek that he wasn't going to go easy on her.

"Are you looking forward to the party?" Alek asks unbuttoning his shirt, and than pulling it over his head, revealing his well toned torso. Chloe bites her lip, watching as he unbuttons his jeans, and slowly pulling them down, revealing a pair of gym shorts. How boys could walk around with shorts under there jeans, Chloe would never know.

"Chloe?" Alek asks concerned.

"Not really, " she says frowning. She slowly pulls off her sweater, and throws it down on Alek's pile of clothes. Chloe hated when people fussed over her. She couldn't find the point of it, she wasn't that important. So she had the title of the Uniter. Alek could be a better Uniter than her, and that's saying something since he hates humans. Well Brian at least. Chloe's heart clenches, at the thought of him.

"I'm sorry that Jasmine is acting like this," he pauses and than continues "I guess she wants everything perfect so people will trust her with being the pride leader."

Chloe nods her head understanding, and starts stretching. But Chloe finds its more. She could see the spark in her eyes when she talks about her job. But Chloe knew the spark wasn't from loving the job. It was because of her mother.

"For her mom," Chloe mumbled out. She watched as Alek head popped up from his stretch, and he nodded agreeing with her statement.

They decided for today they'd work on her stamina, and after many exercises, races and such he ended the training session, and walked her home. Alek held open her window for her, motioning for her to go in. When she was in safely and was about to close the window, Alek said.

"Looking forward to shopping tomorrow, ill help you change into you dresses."

Chloe laughed a little, shaking her head, before saying "in your dreams."

He winked at her, and Chloe's hand tightened on the window seal, "yes, it most definitely will."

* * *

Chloe stared at herself in the dressing room mirror, the dress she had on was her faviourte out of all the ones she had tried on today. And that was a lot. It was a ruby red that constricted nice with her pale skin. It hugged her hips, and chest in the most comfortable way, without showing to much. The dress came just a few inches above her knee, and Chloe found that when she moved in the light the dress seemed to come off as a metallic red, with a little shine to it.

"Can I come in?" Jasmine asked, knocking once on the dressing room door. Chloe took one last look at herself in the mirror and unlocked her door.

"Ill just come out," she told her. Chloe heard Jasmines steps, as she stepped back, and Chloe opened the door.

"Chloe you look beautiful," she sighed, motioning for her to turn. Chloe spun around, estatic that Jasmine approved. "If they don't like you for your personality your appearance will be sure to win them over."

Chloe's laugh was interpreted by Alek, "come out from the dressing room area, so I can see." Chloe bit her lip. Alek had been told that he wasn't aloud to go back into the dressing room area, which was a long hallway of dressing rooms.

"Coming," Chloe mumbled before, walking away from Jasmine and out towards Alek. She left her self conscious behind, and head held high walked out of the dressing room area.

"Miss," a young lady bustled out to her. Chloe stopped in her tracks, one eyebrow raised.

"You cant leave the dressing room, its policy." The women frowned.

"Of course," Chloe said dumbly, "but." And she pointed towards Alek, who hadn't noticed she left the changing room area.

"Oh," the women squeaked, eyeing Alek up and down," boyfriend?"

Chloe began to shake her head, but Alek came along and wrapped his arm around her waist, and smiled at the young lady. The women blushed and turned away, telling Chloe she must be back in the change area in less than five, if she didn't want trouble. Once the lady left, Chloe jumped out of Alek's embrace, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Alek who now had time to look at her, slowly from the feet and up stared at her dressed clad body. Following every curve of her body, and Chloe felt as if she was naked. When he was finally finished his apprehension for her body, he looked into her eyes. His brown ones churning with an unknown emotion, as he stared into hers.

"You clean up well King." Alek told her giving her lazy once over. Chloe roled her eyes, and turned to Jasmine who was now holding a bag in her hand. Chloe raised her eye brow at the bag, and Jasmine explained it was her dress. Chloe sighed at told her she could've waited for Chloe.

Chloe ran back into her change room, and shredded herself of the ruby dress, she got dressed as quick as she could, and hurried out of the change room ready to buy the dress.

"After this we need to stop by a party store." Jasmine told her as Alek swiped his credit card to pay for her dress. Chloe had brought money, but both Alek and Jasmine insisted that they pay for it.

"What are we going to buy from there?" Chloe asked plucking the bag off the counter as they thanked the cash register person, before moving to leave the store. "Buy a banner that says Meet The Uniter?" Chloe asked swerving past rushed people. Chloe roled her eyes at them, and continued "Cause I don't know what would make The Order jump me fast, that sign or-"

"Or you in a bikini," Alek said cutting off Chloe.

"Way to ruin my analogy," she groaned punching his shoulder.

* * *

Chloe slipped on her red ruby dress, making sure it didn't mess up her large golden curls, that were put in a pony tail, so the dress doesn't ruin it. Chloe pulled out the hair tie, and watched in the mirror has her hair cascaded down. She felt as if she wasn't in her own body, all day long she watched herself get prepared and now she wanted to go have a warm bath than sleep.

Today was the day of the big party.

The one with a 100 Mai's or less. Chloe was banking on the less part, but new it futile to even get her hopes up. Today she would have to act as if she was The Uniter, not Chloe King. Chloe had always been The Uniter she had known that but she never was treated like one. And she liked it that way. As Alek was outside greeting everyone, Jasmine got her ready, making sure everything was in order, and than preparing herself. She quickly did their makeup because Chloe hardly wore any, and didn't know the first thing about it.

When there finally finished, Alek calls everyone to middle of the room, and pulls me towards the crowd, pulling me straight to the middle. Her frowns in sympathy for me, before murmuring "beautiful."

Chloe pretend not to hear, because there was a chance he was talking about the other Mai girls surrounding them. Chloe had thought the party would consist of older women and man, in pinstripe suits but clearly was wrong. There was people of all ages, dressed up elegantly. Chloe turned to Alek, to find he was wearing a white button up shirt, with dress pants and a suit jacket. She was mesmerized at how casual he looked, and how handsome he was. Her cheeks turned scarlet when he noticed her stare, and winked.

"This is the Uniter," Alek says in a loud booming voice, "Chloe King."

* * *

"I've heard about a human, you've been dating," an older women asked Chloe.

Chloe nodded looking at Alek who had been by her side all night. Chloe watches as he tenses for a second before shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes," Chloe tells the elderly lady, " I was."

The women gave Chloe a look of disgust, clearly wanting to say something crude, but controls her self seeing as I am The Uniter. Chloe frowns biting her lip, her eyes becoming watery, and she quickly excuses herself. She turned down a hallway, the exact one she had walked down hours ago. She turned towards Jasmines room, and reached for the door. But before her hand could even touch the knob, Alek's hand is there. He doesn't open the door, just stands there behind her. Chloe turns around, and gives him a questioning look. He slowly pulls his hand away, but doesn't move back from the close space between them.

"Chloe," he sighs.

"Alek,"

"Whets wrong Chloe?" Clearly he doesn't understand or wasn't listening to past conversations.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say about Brian." She tells him, looking past him towards the crowd of socializing Mai.

"Lie," he tells her.

Chloe gives him a look before saying, "I don't want to lie."

"Than tell them you've made a mistake, and your over him. And that you realize the importance of uniting." he tells her. But than quickly adds, "that's the truth right?"

Chloe nods smiling, because it was the truth. She had made a mistake and maybe she wasn't completely over him but that was a different story. Alek smiles down at her, and motions for her to come back to the party.

After many conversations with the Mai leaderss, Chloe was able to relax and talk to Mai's her own age. Especially the boys. Chloe chuckled a little thinking about what Amy's reaction would be, if so many boys were in one room. So many good-looking boys.

Each conversation, Chloe had with a boy Mai, Alek would become so tense and give the males looks that would kill. He was protective, like a dog peeing more than once a fire hydrogen. Deep down Chloe was kinda happy about Alek's reaction the boys, and how protective he was over her. But every time she'd talk to a boy, Alek would scare them away. They'd glance up at Alek every couple of seconds, before finally stuttering a good bye.

So finally, enough was enough.

"Alek, can I please talk to Ryan on my own." She asks nicely batting her eyelashes up at him. Alek doesn't budge, he just continues to stare down the boy.

"Come on, Mr. Cranky Pants," I say trying hard to get his attention.

"I didn't know I changed my last name," he says looking away from Ryan and back at her. She smiles, as if she'd won something. He nods his head, glaring once more at Ryan, before walking away towards a group of girls. Girls who had been giggling, and giving him googly eyes every time he pasted by them. Chloe glares at his back, thinking, and knowing he could do better.

"How does it feel to be The Uniter?" Ryan asks, causing her to turn away for Alek's disappearing form.

Chloe stops for a moment, thinking about her answer. She was The Uniter, and she couldn't just runaway from the title. It was hers and only hers.

"I don't know, just started," she smiled, "ill let you know when I've accomplished my goal."

* * *

A/N if you want to see Alek's , Chloe's, and Jasmines outfit for the night. Go check my profile.

A/N2: Ryan will show up later on in this story.


	5. Chapter 5

At school people knew Chloe as the girl whose best friends with Crazy Amy. Nothings changed since she's turned Mai, besides the fact that Jasmine's joined their little threesome. She remembered going back to school for the first time after she found out that she wasn't human, she had thought everyone would know. That the whole school would look at her with disgust, or maybe even envy. But they didn't. The only time they spared a glance her way was when Amy squealed to loudly, or when Alek sauntered towards her group.

Chloe spotted Alek moving towards her, and quickly rushed to her locker, wishing that she could go full Mai speed. Once she got to her locker, she twisted the lock's combination, and swung open her locker.

"Hey," Alek said from behind her.

Than her phone rang.

She smiled to herself, before reaching into her back pocket and lifting her ringing phone. She nodded to Alek in away of hello before checking who had phoned her.

Mom.

Chloe's first thought when answering her phone, was that her mother would pick her up from school today, or take her out of school. Meredith was as strict as a mother with dictionary of slang words could get, when it came to school. She hardly phoned during school time, which included the morning or lunch. But much to the lazy Chloe's disappointment her mother was not picking her up, instead she was going on a date.

"Really? Is it the guy from work, I haven't seen him around in a long time," Chloe asks.

"No, his name is Whitney," her mother tells.

"Isn't Whitney a girls name?" Chloe ask partly confused. Chloe had nothing against homosexual's, she loved Amy's dads! But she had sworn her mother was straight. She looks at Alek, who's giving her a strange look, no doubt listening in on their conversation.

"No." her mother laughed over the line.

"So I'm guessing you didn't just phone to tell me your going on a date? Do I have to cook my own dinner?" Chloe wined. She could cook, but if she was honest with herself it usually ended up burnt or just tasting funky.

"Do you have work?" Her mother asks ignoring Chloe's question.

"Yup," she says popping the 'p'. Chloe shifts in her spot.

"Okay, so buy some dinner on your way home, and Ill pay you back later," Meredith tells her. Chloe smiles to herself, pleased that she would be eating out.

"Okay bye mom," Chloe says, looking straight at Alek, who still seemed to have the goofy look on his face.

"Love you," She says.

"Implied," Chloe responds before clicking end on her phone.

Chloe turns around to her open locker, bending over slightly she grabs her math text book, and her other binders before spinning around. She sighs when she sees Alek, who seemed to not have any class supplies. She rolls her eyes playfully at him, while scertly envying the way he could get away with anything. The teachers hardly cared if Alek did the homework, or even came to class. No matter what he would be passing the class with flying colours. She knew it had something to do with his accent. She walks past him brushing her shoulder with his, and marching towards her first period class, which she so happens to have with a certain British Mai. As Chloe turns the corner and stalks towards the classroom door. She sighs frustrated when she sees the classroom door closed, and turns to lean on the adjacent wall to the door's wall.

Alek leans beside her.

"What?" She asks noticing the same goofy look he had when she was talking to her mother.

"Whitney huh?" He asks crossing his arms over his chest, his muscles bulging and straining against his tight fit shirt. "Just thought of Brian's dad."

Holy mother of any Mai children. Alek was right, Whitney so happens to be the name of Brian's father. She mentally cringes at the thought of Brian's dad and her father. What are the chances of Chloe's mother and Brian's dad going on a date.

Probably 99.9 out of 100. Chloe was an unlucky girl.

"Sucks now, I guess you guys are technically.."

"Shut up Alek, its not like my mothers getting married." She says harsher than she intended.

"Feisty, I like it." He says smirking.

"You like anything with legs."

"And don't you have great ones," he whistles before getting off the wall, and walking towards the classroom door, which was now open.

Chloe frowns as she watches Alek's back, she slowly drags her feet and stalks to her seat. Her mind running a thousand thoughts. If the Whitney her mother so happened to meet was Brian's father her heart would clasp. She knew she had to tell her mom, the significance of her date. But she'd also have to tell her mother that she was over Brian. Because no matter how much she wanted a chance at being human, with Brian. It wasn't going to happen. But her mother had that chance, and Chloe no matter how much she doesn't want it to happen, knows she'll be happy with Whitney.

Xxx

"Alek, please." Chloe pleads with him, her hands together in what looked like a praying stance.

"No." He says moving away from her, and taking a seat on her couch. Chloe slumps beside him. She watches as he reaches for the television remote, but quickly intercepts him, and grabs it before he can even touch the plastic device.

"Please let me go." She begs again. She's been doing this all night, and yet he still hasn't cracked.

"You've already said your goodbyes," he says straight faced before plucking the remote from her feeble fingers.

"Please, I was interrupted. His fathers on a date with my mom, its perfect!"

"No."

"I'll let you come with?" She half asks, and half says. Her eyes pleading with his. She watches as she stiffens, his whole body going ridged before he finally softens, and complies.

"Fine."

Xxx

This time Chloe doesn't ask for the room number. This time she walks passed the women at the front counter, and stalks her way towards the room that held Brian, with Alek following closely behind. The smell of rubbing alcohol and elderly people clouds her sense of smell. The walls perfectly bare, with the common no smoking signs, everything stripped away of colour, and real natural smell.

She started to feel sick.

As she turned the corner and made her way to Brian's door she heaved a sigh, putting up as much as the walls as she wanted too. Alek was with her, and she didn't want to him to see her break down. She wanted the release of the pain and guilet she has been habouring. Somehow she knew with Alek beside her, she'd still be able to do so, but she didn't want him to see all of her emotions, to see what made her tick.

But as she turned the knob of the door, and let it slowly creek open, she found the room to be empty.

No Brian in sight.

She fell to her knees, her mind not even coming up with any possibilities that they moved his room. Her heart constricting in her chest. It felt as if someone had thrown it into a blender, as if they stopped her heart rate. Her throat felt dry, her tongue to heavy. She felt as if she was dying. She pushed her self back, in till she hit the hallway's wall, and curled her self up in a ball.

Brian was gone.

She opened her blurry eyes, when the sound of footsteps got louder. She watched as Alek, bent down on his knees, and opened his arms.

She rushed into them.

As he held her, he pushed himself against the wall, holding her in his lap, and arms. Her sobs becoming louder, and louder that pain evident, as she shook. She had killed someone. It wasn't like the last time when she hadn't known what her kiss could do, she had known this time. She had known that her lips against a humans would equal death, but she still did it. It didn't matter if her mind was hazy from death, it didn't matter that he leaned in first.

Her lips touched his, and now he was dead.

"It's alright," Alek said sighing softly, and kissing her forehead.

But Chloe doesn't respond, she just cries her little heart out. Because know matter what she did now, he was dead. He was gone, and she'd have to keep living. Her heart broke for the moments she stole from Brian. He'd never have kids, he'd never have a wife, a house. Never travel to Europe again. Because of her. She cried in his chest for what seemed hours on end.

She cried while a nurse passed by, looking from the open door of the empty hospital room, and down at her, before smiling sadly, and telling her that she had to leave.

Alek had fought for awhile with each passing nurse, and doctor in till his British accent, and looks gave out, and they had to leave.

Xxx

It had been two full weeks since finding out about Brian's death. Since walking into that hospital happy, and optimistic, and leaving with tear stained cheeks, and shaking body. Chloe still did every day things, slower, but everything was done. Alek stood by her side, helping her with things her feeble body seemed to not want to do. He had made excuses with the teachers and school, even opted to erasing her name on the scanner sheet, and doing her homework.

But today she had went to school, faced all the people who knew nothing about what happened. She had felt utterly small.

Chloe walked down the street towards her work, her body protesting with each move. The sun shining so bright, she just couldn't help but smile. It felt like the first smile, in ages. As she turned down the street, she saw something that would make any normal human have a heart attack for.

Brian.

She gasped, and right away tears sprung to her eyes.

She had seen him a lot, a figment of her imagination. But this Brian the one she saw mere meters away from her looked like the real one. The one who made corny jokes, who had unruly brown hair, and a smile that to her shined brighter than any star.

"Brian," she whispered barely over her breath, but it seemed he heard, because his body jerked around and a smile broke out on his lips.

"Chloe," he said running towards her smiling. He pulled her into a hug, but it seemed her body still wanted to protest, because she let him hug her, but her arms never moved to hug him back.

"You're alive." She whispers, her eyes wide, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"I am," He says smiling down at her. If he was alive, than were has he been the two weeks she had cried her heart out. "But I cant talk to you right now, my dad, he has something to offer me."

Chloe stands there as he walks away, knowing she should be smiling, but her mouth would twitch up from the frown on her lips.

Where has he been for those two weeks?

Xxx

They did meet later, they meet at their usual coffee shop. He was dressed all fancy looking, with a business suit, while she just opted for a flower dress. He had ordered her a chocolate cookie, and a French vanilla. But she ignored the food, and stared at him, wondering were the hell he had been.

So he explained.

It turns out that his father had taken him out of the state right when he woke up. A nice small vacation he said. Her heart leaped inside her chest, why couldn't he have phoned, texted, emailed? She had been in total misery for two whole weeks, and he had been on a mini vacation. When she asked why he hadn't contacted her. He had smiled sadly explaining, he had no devices on him, and that his body and mind was still resting from the coma.

He never asked why he was in the coma.

And than he told her something more shocking, and more painful than she wished it to be.

He had been offered a job out of this state. Out of the country. In Europe.

Chloe had smiled a fake smile, and nodded with fake enthusiasm. This is what she wanted right. Brian alive, and away from her. The closer he was to her, the more danger he would be in. The Order was still after her, and Brian no matter how much she pushed him, the longer he was in this state, the longer he'd stay by her side with a force.

"What's holding you back?" She had said.

"You." He had answered.

"Brian, I think you should go. This is a great opportunity for you. And if you were to stay, I don't see our friendship progressing any more than now." She had told him. And when he finally left, a tear slipped down her rosy cheeks.

A/n: Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! This isn't my favorite chapter, is really just hear to clear things up & so you understand Chloe.**

**READ & REVIEW**

I am a Mai. I'm the uniter. I was told I could never have a normal life. That things would change. It did, I lost everything. Being able to call myself, human. When you're human, you never really thinking about being human. It's just an IS. I can't say "I'm only human" anymore. You'd think 'so what?' well It isn't, not to me. The funny thing is I hardly use that, as excuse. I never really needed an excuse, for anything anyways. But when I do say it, they notice. Paul, Amy, Jasmine even Alek. And they all give me sympathy; I don't want sympathy. I miss talking to Paul about comic book characters, not if I gained a new ability or if he could be my sidekick. And most importantly, being able to have a romantic relationship. Of course I can have one with a Mai, but a romantic relationship with humans is a no, no. And that's the worse by far, because I killed someone. Xavier. Although I never thought we'd actually date or have a steady relationship. It was just it was more first kiss. Imagine that your first kiss would kill someone. My life is seriously screwed up. Especially, the first guy I ever loved; Brian is human someone I I cant be with. He was already put in a coma, because of me.

To top it off, there are crazy people trying to kill me. Yes! What a life I have. But being Mai wasn't all bad, if you talk all the things I said, before away there were good pluses. Like I made new friends, if you can call Alek a friend. I wasn't a nobody loser, but I didn't have a group of people surrounding me. People new, my name I hoped. But we didn't socialise. I wasn't an outcast, but I wasn't popular. I guess I was in between. And adding a new friend, to a tight group like Amy's Paul's and I's is a big, thing! Well for me. Even my mom noticed. She was happy for me, well not as happy when she meet one of my new friends. Alek. He's not that bad, he just shouldn't be meeting my mom for the first time in my bed. He actually should never talk to my mom while in my bed. Okay now that sounds wrong. HE should not be in my bed at all!

``Why do you look all flustered? `` Alek asked. Popping out of no where. I was too busy thinking. I just talked to Brian. And he`s going. Meaning not coming back. I couldn't be honest with Alek. And say thinking about you in my bed. Although, I didn't mean anything by it. Alek would defiantly, make fun of me.

``Nothing just thinking.`` I say casually.

He gives, me a look and starts walking beside me. "So how as the talk with the human?" And when he asked, I had to tell him everything. It was Alek, although he could be a pain in my ass he was the only person beisides Amy, and Jasmine about being Mai.

So I told him everything. He smiled, and frowned at specific points while I was telling the story. But Alek had the biggest smile, and I ever seen on him when I told him that I said bye to Brian for real. And to know I did it, made me smile too. But a soon as the conversation dropped, and we where back to our comfortable silence I began to really think about it. I was NEVER going to see Brian again. The guy I supposedly loved. And I couldn't go run to the airport and stop him. Like they did in movies. I've always hated that word. Never. I've always have, its because my dad, said he would never leave my mom. He did. But the quote ``Never say never`` isn't something that applies to this. I can say never. Well I could see him, if, and when he comes back to visits friends when he's off school in Europe. But I will never be able to be with him, as a couple. Never.

``What are you think about?`` Alek asks interrupting my thoughts, he loves to do that doesn't he. I wanted to be truthful, and Alek lately knew how to make me feel better. But the topic of Brian is a sore spot. For him, and me. And I don't want another break down on both parts. So I shake my head.

``Come on Chloe. Something is bothering you. Just tell me.`` he says persistent.

Luckily Jasmine jogs up to us. She thankfully decides to join the walk to my house. I can't remember whose turn it is to watch me tonight. So I don't ask. I notice Jasmine, keeps looking at me than Alek. But more at me. ``What? `` I silently mouth to her. She shakes her head. And we continue to walk, and I notice Jasmine still sneaking looks at me.

`` Okay training later tonight! `` Alek says before turning down the street leaving me and Jasmine.

Once Aleks out of view, Jasmine jumps right into what I suspect what was bothering her throughout the whole walk. ``So how was the talk with Brian? `` She asks. I obviously told her. Why would I tell Alek, and not her? ``I told him, he should go work with his dad. And that we won't work.`` I told her. It was true, I wouldn't he`s human I'm a Mai. ``Its true. `` She said smiling sadly. ``Chloe be honest with yourself if you were human, would you even date him. Because it seems to me you're going to miss him being human. More than the boy himself`` She says matterfactly.

I was taken back, by her statement. But before I could make a comment. She stops and turns around shouting behind her, that`d she be at my home in an hour to pick me up from training. And that's when I notice I'm home.

Well he's alive, I got what I wanted. The whole time, I thought Brian was gone, only thing I thought about was him not being here. Occasionally I would cry because it was my doing but mostly the tears revolved around him being GONE. It's selfish, I know but really what can I do? The whole time, I was crying and asking Bassit, if he could spare him. I never really thought, about him being alive. Well I guess he was always alive, but up and about. I never really thought what would happen if he was. And its the same pain that I felt, when I thought he was going to die. When he was in that white room, with machines plugged into him. And now he`s alive but out of my reach. I cant help but feel the same. I could see why I was attracted, to him being a Mai, Sure he was human something I couldn't have and desperately wanted to keep. I thought to myself. But its for the better right? Jasmine was right, Brian and I were different. We had similarities, small ones. But I value my family. If my mom wanted me to do something with her I would. I would try to mend any fight we have. But Brian, doesn't seem to value that. He told me rude, things about his father. He never asked about his grandmother. It was small things, yes. But they were true. I didn't even know what he wanted to be. If he told me I`ve must of forgot. He wasn't always interesting, it was the same thing we talked about, And he didn't respect my choice of just wanting to be friends, although I don't mean it. He should respect my opinion. And deal with it. Besides being Mai standing in our way. So was our age difference. I was in high school. I just turned 16. He was in college. Which he took the year off. I don't how that slipit form my mom. I guess she was trying to get me to be happy. After Xavier's death. What's the real appeal of him? Besides, how handsome, or cute he is. You don't base a relationship off of looks. Although Alek seems to think so. He was human, and that's what I wanted. And I still want. But I'm not and I'll never be. And I cant change that. Even though my brain seems to give me reasons why Brian, and I aren't meant to be me heart wants to be stubborn and not listen. He was my first love, and always love him. But I can see myself moving on in the future. Dating someone else, preferably someone I can kiss without killing them.

``Chloe are you even dressed?`` Alek, ask barging in on my thoughts. ``Nope`` I say. And jump of my bed, and walk toward the bathroom while grabbing my gym clothes.

``Why are you in such a happy mood?`` he asks. I didn't know, I looked happy. Im probably smiling. I feel happy, and I should be shouldn't I? I was finally starting to get over Brian. I`d miss him yes, but I was free now. ` ``I'm free.`` I say hoping he`ll understand what I'm talking about, and drops the subject. He snorts, and mumbles something along the lines of `finally``

And I didn't know a lot about Brian. So there weren't many reasons I could say there different. Because I was to busy yelling at the t.v screen telling her to forget Brian, and go be with Alek.

Review Please


	7. Chapter 7

**It's the summer! So I'll be posting a lot! Its 5am in the morning so don't kill me for grammar mistakes. Although I always have those. :/**

**Read & REVIEW!**

"Hurry where 30 minutes late!" Amy said, while slamming the door of her car shut. We'd decided to go out for a dinner, just the two of us. Not really the two of us, a Mai was watching me. It could be Alek, or Jasmine but there protecting schedule was all over the place. Amy and I haven't really hung out since, I've died. She never really got mad; she just didn't know what to do in my new life. We walk as quickly, as we can in heels to the restaurant. Me being Mai, made me more graceful but I was still having trouble in heels.

"How's Paul?" I ask. I haven't talked to Paul in awhile. I mean really talk, all we ever seem to talk about is my Mai abilities. And I don't know what's going on in my best friends' life.

"He's good, we went comic book shopping yesterday. But he keeps trying to bribe me to ask you questions about you know" she pauses and looks around before saying "mai stuff."

I smile at her grateful that she's so conscious of my secret. Paul tries his hardest not to talk about it, but he always ends up saying something. It gains attention, especially because he gets excited about it. And you don't want to see Paul when he's excited. He can't sit still, and everything he says he says 10 times louder. Like he wants to share, his happy news to the world. Before I begin to start up a new topic, the waiter places our plates in front of us. I give the waiter a polite 'thank you' and take a big bit out of my hamburger.

"So you and Alek?"She asks. "Me and Alek what?" I ask, although I know where it's going with this conversation.

"Are you together now that-"she asks. Not needing to continue because I already know what she's talking about. Brian. Since he's been gone, Alek and mine relationship mended a bit more. I think he's still reluctant to let me in but I understand why. I did break his heart. And I do regret it. I regret, talking to Brian. To going to the cafe with him, because if that didn't happen I'd probably have one more life. Alek wouldn't have been mad at me, and would've been there to safe me. But I can't dwell on the past.

"You know. Are you together, did you guys kiss?" she says clapping her hands together. She pushes her food, away obviously done with it.

"No kisses. No together. Just friends" I say ending that topic.

"I think I left my wallet in my car." Amy says, to the waiter. I would pay but when Amy came over to help me get ready, she hid my wallet saying she was going to pay.

"Can I go get it?" I asked the waiter, he was young with dark hair, cut short, and grayish blue eyes. He smiled at me. "Sure but she has to say" he said pointing towards Amy. I nodded understanding why, and jumped up calling behind me that I'd hurry.

It was completely dark outside, when Amy and I came in it was sunset. Which explains why its dark outside. But there was no outdoor lights only the sign of the restaurant. And the glow of the windows. As I start walking to Amy's car I got Goosebumps, and the hair on my neck stood up. The feeling I got when I felt someone was watching me. I quickly glanced in all directions before mentally scolding myself. I was the uniter; of course I was being watched. I had protectors I told myself as I continued to walk to Amy car.

Once I found Amy's wallet, i turned around prepared to walk straight to the restaurant. Not straight into someone's chest. I quickly took a step back.

"Chloe "the man said, in a deep voice. I gulp and take a step back, and hit the door. I couldn't take him out, I couldn't even take Alek out. He usually went easy too, when I did. He was taller than Alek, and his voice told me older too. He had muscles a bit bigger than Alek's. He was in all black.

And something was in his hand. Something shining. That something was a knife.

He swung the hand with the knife at me. Using my Mai reflexes I ducked. Since the men didn't expect it, he tumbled forward. But quickly caught himself. Using his surprise, as a chance to escape. I ran as fast as I could.

I decided to phone, the only person that I thought could save me.

Alek.

"Hello?" Alek asked as he answered the phone. "Help." I whispered. Hoping he'd understand from my loud breathing. Obviously my protector wasn't here. No Mai where watching me, tonight. Or they would have already attacked the person who was attacking me.

I didn't stop running, till I meet a dead end. Yes I know stupid me how'd I not see that? Well I just turned a corner okay? I was a little preoccupied with looking behind me. I turned around looking for a way out, but instead found myself face to face with the attacker.

"Goodnight Uniter." And with that, the shiny knife was plunged into my stomach. "I'll catch you later."

I dropped to the ground, the pain unbearable. I closed my eyes, trying to breathe in and out. I felt someone pick me up –he's back I thought- and place me into their lap. "Chloe" Alek said, while smoothing down my hair. I knew I was already too far gone, but I guess he didn't think so. Because he quickly stood up, and ran the direction of his house.

"It's my entire fault, I'm so sorry Chloe" was the last thing I heard, before I was pulled under.

"Who was on duty?" Jasmine asks Alek. Alek shakes his head and says "I canceled and asked Daniel to do it via text message. I had basketball."

Jasmine bits her lip, and says "he was at the apartment all afternoon." Alek growls, and yells "Im going to kill him!"

"Kill who?" Daniel says walking through the apartment door.

"Speaking of the devil." I mutter while he looks at Jasmine, then Alek. Alek hears me and looks at me and shakes his head while whispering "this is serious" only for me to hear because Jasmine is re-telling the story of my death. Daniel looks, at me and bits his lip.

"I asked Jack to do it." He says. "I needed to catch up on my sleep." I nod remembering how Alek left for a basketball tournament last weekend, and only just got back yesterday; Monday. I feel guilty. I always feel guilty knowing that Alek, and Jasmine have to stop doing so much for me. But not sleeping bothers me the most. I had totally forgotten that there were other Mai's watching me when they couldn't.

"Where's Jack?" Alek asks Jasmine, which she shakes her head gesturing that she doesn't know. Daniel speaks for Jasmine and says "last time I talked to him, he said he was walking to Chloe's house. But our phone call was cut short. Something happened to his phone."

"What? He could have been attacked! Chloe could have been killed twice!" he yells. And with that he storms off to the door.

"Where are you going?" Jasmine, asked the question I was thinking.

"To find out what happened!" he says and slams the door behind him.

Jasmine quickly looks to me, and says "You need your rest, go to sleep."

"I'm already healed." I said lifting up my shirt a bit to show her the smooth skin, which has no gash or scar.

"Sleep!" she says and storms off. I know she wasn't upset with me.

"Chloe?" Alek had said, although my eyes were closed. Alek was the only person; I have ever met with a British accent. I open my eyes. I'd been watching TV, but turned off and decided to lie down and rest till Alek got home.  
The first thing I notice about him was that he was soaking wet, probably from the rain outside. He had changed into an all black outfit, to conceal himself in the dark.

"Hey" I say starting to get up. He pushes me gently back down. "Sleep" he says "we will talk about it in the morning." I nod, and plop down onto the fancy couch which was not comfortable at all. But I was too tired to walk to the guest room. Alek probably reading my thoughts carefully picks me up and brings me to the guestroom.

He than proceeds to tuck me in and kiss my forehead.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**So I was re-reading last chapter, and I noticed the lines I did, didn't show up. I hope it wasn't to hard, to figure out what was happening.**

**So now each time, there's a new scene I'll add these '***************' Hopefully it will show up!**

**READ & REVIEW!**

"Chloe!" was the first thing, I heard when I walked through the door of my house, which was then followed by a bear hug. "I was worried, sick about you!" she added. Once she finished hugging me, I noticed the bags under her eyes. And I admittedly felt guilty; she'd probably been a wake up night.

"I'm so sorry mom. Something happened and I stayed the night at Jasmines place." I told her. It was the truth well part of it. Besides I'm not going to tell her that I died. Well not today at least.

"I know your good friend, Amy told me." She replied.

Amy. Holy macaroni, I'd forgotten about my best friend. She was probably stuck, in the restaurant, in till she'd phone someone. Hopefully. I'd have to phone, after my mother finished lecturing me.

"I'm not going to pry, but please phone me next time." My mother says. Her voice, was cracking and I could tell she was really worked up and scared for me till Amy phoned. You'd think she'd be less upset, knowing where I was but she wasn't. That's how she always was, ever since I could remember. And that's what I loved about her, although lectures aren't a highlight of my life it's good to say I've got my mom. Some people don't have that.

Although, she says he wasn't going to pry, I could see how curious she was under all her anger, and fear for me. So I told her. A lie. I couldn't tell her the truth not the full truth, not yet anyway.

So I told her the most I could, some truth to my words. I made up a story about a relative dying, and how she needs me. The death part was true.

My mother face softens. "Oh, honey. Give her my condolences. Tell her she can sleepover any time. Invite her over tonight." She says.

"Tonight?" I ask. It was a school night, I was never aloud sleepovers on school nights. Not ever. I remember when Amy and I where young and she would go to her grandmas on Saturdays. We used to beg for sleepovers on weekdays, saying we wouldn't have the time on weekends. But my mother always said no. This was something new to me.

"Yes. Just her though no Bed boy" She says then quickly says "Ill be at work late tonight, I wont be home till the morning anyways." I nod, and turn for the stairs. Our conversation was done, and I'd have to clean my room if Jasmine was sleeping over. Although there was no point of her sleeping over, I wasn't going to give up on the chance. And hey, she could watch me tonight, from the comfort of my room.

That's exactly what I told her, when she turned me down. But Alek being Alek had to hear our conversation and come over to add in his input.

"I can't wait for my watch time" he says and winks at me.

I ignore, Alek and turn back too Jasmine. "Please." I didn't know how much I wanted her to come till I said that. Jasmine and I have never been really close. And this is the perfect time, to make a friendship grow.

She gives me a sad smile and says "I wish I could, but I'll get too distracted."

I quickly turn to Alek, and say "Please Alek, watch over us?" I give him big puppy dog eyes. He shakes his head at me smiling.

"Come on Alek, extra watch time has never bothered you before. You usually take my time." Jasmine says raises her hands defensively and continues "not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Fine." He says, with a glare pointed towards Jasmine as she mumbles something about packing while walking away. He than smirks, down at me and says "don't leave out any gossipy details tonight"

I groan, realising that he'd probably hear everything we were saying. But it wasn't like Jasmine to gossip so I wasn't going to get Daniel to watch over me. He still seems a bit shady to me. But I wasn't going to say anything to Alek about that. Jasmine and I would probably watch some movies- "Oh, and we still have training." Alek says interrupting my planning.

(************************)

After a couple of movies, and more than enough of bags of chips, I already started to get sleepy. But I knew I'd have training in a couple hours, because Alek barraged in on the 1 movie a for training, but when Jasmine and I stated that were obviously going to do an all nighter, so we could go at 3 or something

Before I knew it I was asking him if he wanted to stay. "There's no point of staying outside." I said. Its true it wasn't, there really was no point of him even being her Jasmine could watch me. But they where too paranoid, now that I've lost another life. But it made no sense why I was asking. I couldn't tell him nevermind now.

"I cant do that. Your house needs to be watched." He states.

I had my chance, I could've said 'okay maybe next time' which would add a snide remark but no I blew that chance away when I said "What if we called someone." Anyone but Daniel, I silently add. I don't know why, he just gives me the creeps, when he watches over me. But its better than nothing.

"I don't trust anyone with your life." He says, his whole body getting tense. From the corner of my eye, I can see Jasmine getting ready, to say something but Alek cuts her off and says "but jasmine..." and turns to open the window, and leaves.

(**************)

"I brought some Mai books." Jasmine announces after we finished the movie that Alek interrupted. She quickly jumps, off the couch and goes to overnight knapsack. My mom said if I wanted Jasmine over on a school night we'd have to go to bed at midnight. This obviously wasn't happening.

"Alek" she mutters.

"What's wrong?" I ask, she was eyeing the books.

"Nothing I told Alek to grab me some Mai history books, instead he packed me some Mai love legends. Or something like that." I give her a look. "My mom wanted it on her bookshelf." She says shrugging her shoulder.

Happy that it was about love, and Mai history which sets most boys off. So Alek will most likely play on his game boy. But of course without the sound

The book was pink. Bright pink. And there was a girl on the cover. The book looked worn, and had defiantly been used a lot. It wasn't thick, not many pages, but it didn't look very old.

It obviously was read before, but I couldn't imagine Valentina sitting in her big office which I only had the pleasure of being in once which was because I thought it was a bathroom, reading this book.

"What's it about?" I asked. Obviously I know the whole Mai thing that we weren't aloud with humans. But beyond that I didn't know much, and there had to be something. Who'd write a whole book on nothing?

"I haven't read it; it's just some fairytale things for young Mai teens." She says, while she eyes the book with curiosity.

"Are you sure it's a Mai book?" I asked her. Because it defiantly didn't look like one. It looked like a book I'd find at the good will store.

"Of course it is, my mother hated human books." She said matterfactly.

"I didn't know Mai's made books." I said.

Jasmine gives me a look. "Really Chloe, you've met more than a handful of Mai's. We live normal lives too."

"Besides training at 12 am, every day and occasionally killing an order member or two." I said, but quickly added "I don't know I just did think you guys wrote books or anything. Cause than humans would get suspicious."

"We have our own stores. Chloe, not all Mai are a tribe leader. Some have normal or '_human_' jobs. There's many of us so don't you think a couple would like to write books?" She said sounding annoyed. Alek always would get prissy if I said anything or asked something wrong about the Mai. Jasmine would just stand in the background and lets us bicker. She never really had any input to say. So it was strange to her that tone of voice from her.

"I'm sorry." I said. With Alek I didn't have to say 'sorry' because in the next couple of seconds he would have something else to bother me about. But with Jasmine I felt like I owed I to her. I owed her a lot. But this is one think I can really show how sorry I am. It was a simple fight. I don't think it can be even called a 'fight' but it bothered her. And I didn't like that I made her feel like that.

"It's okay" she said.

"I don't know a lot about Mai relationships, how about you tell me about them" I ask hoping that I'd brighten her mood.

Of course being me Chloe King, I did exactly the opposite. She laughed a harsh bitter laugh. "I can't really say much, just that I know how to choose them. Don't I?" She says.

"Let's change subjects?" I ask.

"No I want to tell you about them. We're talking about Mai, and my mother covered pretty much everything." She says.

She itches the top of her head and then fiddles with her fingers. "Okay. Well I guess I could start with; we only love once. But you probably new that?"

I shake my head 'no'. I didn't know that. And it makes it worse that I did. That means, I'm done for. My first and last love; Brian. And I actually thought that I was moving on.

Jasmine must have saw my horror, because she quickly says "Mai only. You're good Chloe. Just don't fall for a Mai traitor."

I laugh, and my nerves calm down. "Well you could love any Mai really, but when you're totally in love with them, and you know there the one. After you- she coughs- you know. You see a white aura like thing, shining a white; or pale pink outline of your partner, it's gone in a couple of seconds. They say it's our god, telling us that we've found our true love, and it connects you."

"Like more powers?" I ask.

"No. But when you pass on, your souls are connected, and you'll meet them again. In where ever." She says smiling.

"That's it?" I ask suddenly curious about Mai love.

"Well, after your together your together. But many Mai will try and go after the one you love, so after your truly together all 'white outline' thing and everything most Mai's do this little ritual thing."

"You mean marriage?" I ask.

"No. Many Mai's, find each other and connect at a young age. And believe it or not Mai parents don't want their child to be too young when they get married. So to tell the others Mai's you're taken, you share blood. Like one of the blood promises. It could be in anyway; as long as the blood is shared then it works. It tells other Mai's that your taken."

"Really? Like to warn others to back off?" I asked.

"Yes, also so no one falls in love with your partner. Because although it rarely happens it does, and that person has to live alone forever."

"Oh so you have to be connected to do the blood thingy?" I ask feeling dumb for calling it a 'thingy'.

"No. Many people do It by accident. They think there truly in love." She says and continues while shifting more comfortable on the bed. "Some do it to protect each other."

"Why?"

"Because when you do this, you share scents kind of. Its weird I know. But it stops people from tracking you. Especially if a traitor is after you. I know its horrible but its not uncommon for there to be a traitor. And you're able to find the person when needed. Its like a pull if your _SHARE_ with another person that person can find you if they are longing for you, and need you; but its only out of love so there's hardly a chance that a Mai traitor will _SHARE _with you. You don't really know what your doing, when it happens. Like someone is controlling your brain and is telling you where they are." She says slowly so I can understand her.

"Wow there's a lot about this stuff. Why is it like that?" I ask, regretting it the moment it comes out of my mouth. Its like asking why, a mai is a mai.

"We don't know, there's no science to it. It just is." She says thoughtfully.

"But when we do fall, its fast. Its said that Bassit chooses our Mate, so it isn't like human love. Where some take time we don't need that. Usually after the first kiss you start to have more feelings for them.

"Is that all?"

"Yup, well most of it just remember that you fall in love once, and that's it."

I nod. And realise that it would really suck if you feel in love with someone after you connected with them. So if you fell hard for a player and done the deed with them and they didn't love you back you'd be royally doomed. I cant help but think of Alek, and that girl Mimi. They'd obviously done it. They act like the couple that have done it. And I first really met her was when they were making out in the storage closet of the school. I can never walk by it without getting the shivers. What if he loves her and she didn't love him back maybe that's why he's always prissy. Before I can think about what I'm asking I say "Has Alek?"

"Training time!" Alek yells cutting me off, and scaring the hell out of me. Why couldn't he be louder when he walks through the window? So when he does pop up, I won't have a heart attack. I swear hes supposed to protect me lives, not put tally on the list of lost.

Jasmine mumbles, "He just wants to see her in her pajamas." I heard it but pretended not too. For the sake of peace. But I guess I'm the only one who cares about that because Alek says "I seen her plenty of times with pajamas on. And sometimes less."

He gives her a wink, bringing up the time he came in while I was in my towel. Jasmine groans. I smacks him on the arm, and attempts to tell Jasmine otherwise. Where Jasmine just gives faint nods, and uh-huh's while shoving me into the washroom with a bundle of workout clothes.

Before Jasmine and I leave through the window of my room. She stops me and says. " No Alek hasn't." And as an afterthought she adds "Not with Mimi." And with that we left.

(****************)

Alek and I were doing hand to hand combat when his phone rang from his gym bag. He quickly looks to me and says "Hold on" and runs towards the phone while adding "I wont answer it."

But thinks otherwise as he sees the name on his screen. He gives me apologetic smile, and turns around and walks where Jasmine and my Mai hearing can't hear. That is pretty far.

After two minutes of Alek being gone, Jasmine suggests we start to pack up. Midway through our pack up Alek runs back, more red face than I'd ever seen him.

He runs to me. And says "Whitney is the leader of the order."


	9. Chapter 9

What?" I ask, I probably heard wrong. Like really wrong. Alek had just told me, that Whitney Reza is the leader of the order.

"Brian father is the leader of the order." He says firmly.

"You can't be serious. Alek I thought you checked on him?" Jasmine says finally speaking up.

"We did. Well Daniel did, while I watched Chloe." Alek said. Something clicked in his eyes, because the next thing I knew Alek was grabbing the rest of the items, and shoving into his bag, while muttering something along the lines of "my entire fault."

Oh no. Alek thought it was his fault.

"Alek, it wasn't your fault. Slow down." Jasmine pleads with her cousin.

He jumps up and glares at Jasmine while saying "Did she not die?"

"It wasn't your fault, if its anyone it was mine. If you want to blame a protector than John or Daniel. Not you." I said. Because it was true it wasn't not in the slightest Alek's fault. He needed some time off, and took it. And I would never blame him for that.

"Chloe you don't understand. If I could've done something than it makes this my fault. I should've been there. And now knowing that Brian's dad whom Daniel and I checked up on is the person who ordered the assassins after you. It makes this more my fault than ever." He says looking at me. His voice was risen, but he wasn't mad at me. He was mad at himself, i could tell that much.

After awhile of eye contact, he turns to Jasmine "Take her home. And get as many Mai as you can to watch her. But don't tell them why!" He says sharply.

He turns around ready to leave when Jasmine asks "Where are you going?"

"To find Daniel." He says.

(-)

You'd think after Alek found, who the order leader is he'd let me have a day off of school. My mother was at work, and I could just tell her I was sick. But no I wasn't aloud. He probably did that so I wouldn't have a break down. He got Jasmine to keep me busy never once giving me a time for myself, to understand really what's happening. I really don't.

Luckily she didn't bother me when it was bed time. I got to stay in the comfort of my on sheets crying, staying up all night waiting for Alek to give me some news. Which he didn't end up coming.

And you'd think I'd be happy finding out who the leader is, so we can end them or disable them for awhile.

But no, I was in misery, the guy that I used to or still did love father was the leader. And we obviously need to end the leader. Meaning poor Brian had to lose a father. He was human. But really what did I aspect. We would always shave to kill the leader, and the leader always would be human.

While at school, I did nothing there was no point of me being here. I wasn't here to learn, they just wanted to keep me busy. Sane. But I was the last to come out of the classroom, but before I could walk out Daniel step in my way and started advancing on me. Thinking that he wanted to talk , or tell me some news I backed up.

"Hey Daniel, anything new?" I said, my voice hoarse from all the tears last night. He doesn't answer my question but still responds. But not the response I was looking for.

"Chloe" he growls. I back up from him more frighten than I should be with a protector.

"How'd he find out?" He ask. I was completely frighten, as he takes another step towards me. I don't answer because I don't know the answer. I take another step back, watching the desk behind me, and swerve out of its way. If I weren't so frighten I would of been very proud of myself for not hitting the desk.

"Answer me" he says. By now i was at the back wall of the class room. He put both hands above my head blocking all my ways out.

"Chloe you can't skip last period" alek says as he walks into the classroom.

He raises an eye brow up at Daniels and I's position.

"Chloe what are you guys doing?" Alek says looking In between Daniel and I. Really Alek shouldn't be asking me but before I could voice my thoughts Daniel says "I'll talk to you later Chloe." while backing up and turning to leave.

"What was that about?" Alek asks while raising his eyebrow.

I turned to face him, and shrug my shoulders while adding "I really don't know he seemed mad."

When Alek didn't respond I filled in the silence saying "Maybe he's mad that he skipped Whitney."

Alek looked like he was in a far away land, thinking about something that was probably really bothering him. I walked up to him, and snapped my fingers in front of him.

"Alek?" I ask him, once I got his attention.

"You can't tell anyone what I told you yesterday. Only Jasmine knows, there's a traitor here. I know it." He says quickly, and when he's done he's gone without a trace.

(-)

I didn't have work today, so I went straight home. I didn't stop to check the answer machine, or a sticky note from mom like I'd normally do, because today was different.

I quickly jogged up the stairs, tired from the lack of sleep from yesterday. I was just about to plop onto my bed when I noticed Alek standing facing the window.

"Hey why don't you just stand in my room like a stalker?" I say, trying to bring our normal banter back. The last conversation with him ended before it started, and Amy and Paul were very gloomy, and just watched me all day.

"Daniels the traitor." He says turning around to face me. His jaw tensing. Anger shining in his eyes. Wow, let's drop the bomb why don't yeah? I didn't say anything because what is there to say? I just stand there, watching him begging for more with my eyes.

"I went to his house, because something seemed up with him. Remember in the classroom?" He asks.

I nod, which is the only response Alek gets from me.

"Well he did seem mad; but what for? He was on a trip yesterday when we figured out about Brian's dad. I only one other Mai knows; which is the one that contacted me. We don't know for sure, if its him. It was to late last night to find out any real dirt. And Daniel is the best at this. So after I came to see you at school I was going to talk to him. But he ran off. I went to check out his house, and found his journal. What man writes in a journal?" Alek says trying to get a laugh out of me. But I still watch and listen to him in silence. Not uttering a sound.

He knows its pointless to get me to say anything so he continues. "Long story short, he's a traitor."

"Where is he?"

"He's gone, most of his things where packed up when we went to go find him?" He says

"He didn't think to grab his journal?" I ask skeptically. Alek wasn't the one to lie, but if he thought it was for my own good he would.

"Well I went alone the first time ; and checked through everything. I had to get reinforcement to help look through more of his stuff, but the time we got back he's stuff where gone."

I nodded my head.

After a couple moments of silence Alek says "You need to put in hiding."

And this breaks through my wall of silence.

"No! I'm not going anywhere!" I said crossing my arms.

"Chloe, there's a traitor in the Mai. Meaning The Order could know all our plans." Aleks says using his strict tone.

" I don't care." I said, holding up my fort.

"I will knock you unconscious and take you into hiding if I have too."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Jasmines the pride leader not you!" I scream in frustration.

"Yes, and I talked to her about it she agrees but thinks I'd get you to agree." He says.

"Not in a million years." I say glaring up at him.

"I'm not kidding on the knocking you unconscious." He says, returning my glare.

"You wouldn't hurt me" I say firmly.

He just continues to glare at me.

"Please Alek." I say mustering up the best puppy dog eyes I can do.

He sighs, and drags a hand through his golden hair. "I'm sorry Chloe, I really am. But its for your own good."

"What if you add extra guards, or whatever I'll do anything. I'll even bring out an air mattress, and let one of the guards. Preferably you or Jasmine sleep on it. I can't leave my mom."

He holds my eye contact, but after a few moments sighs in defeat.

"Fine I will be near you twenty four seven. I don't trust anyone." He says.

(-)

And oh did he mean it, TWENTY FOUR SEVEN was correct all right. I was lucky, he was a guy because if he could he'd come with me to the washroom probably stand in the stall with me. He some how got into everyone of my classes, and sat down beside me. English class, one of many classes Alek wasn't supposed to have with me just ended. As I started to pick up my books, I used my Mai hearing to listen to the gossip. I thought I'd hear, the latest fashion trend or where someone got a tattoo but no I heard many girls bashing me.

_"She's a slut."_

_"Yeah I heard that's the only reason there dating."_

Any many more rude comments along those lines. People are really orginal aren't they?

"Alek they think, where dating. Actually they think I'm having - cough - with you." I said, annoyed. I wasn't one to care about what people thought of me, or said but seriously this is pathetic. Really? They where giving me dirty looks all day. Even if he liked them, he couldn't have them. Well not in away many girls want.

He looks down at me, and smiles. "Who cares?"

" I do" I said.

"Deep down Chloe you don't. You love it!" He says as he smirked down at me.

"Yes Alek, I love being called a slut." I said glaring at him. How'd I even get this repetition, Alek never slept with any girls in this school they where all human. I don't know about Mimi but I haven't heard about any other girls.

He frowns. But doesn't respond.

(-)

We past the front doors of the school, and were currently walking home.

"Alek?" He stops, and angles his body towards me.

"What are you going to do about Whitney?" I ask speaking slowly.

"He needs to be taken out." He says seriously.

I gulped, I don't know why I asked it was stupid of me. I knew the answer, from the moment I didn't know I was crying till I felt Alek's thumb swipe under my eyes.

I knew we had to kill him, it was the only way we could stop the order momentarily but it felt wrong. I guess taking some ones life always would even if they were evil. But it was for the best ; well to save many Mai's. And that was my job, but wasn't it my job to save humans too? The kiss effects human only.

"Do we have to do this?" I said whimpering. I knew we had to. I kinda accepted it but I wouldn't let Alek do it without a fight. My conscious couldn't handle that much.

"I'm sorry Chloe but there's nothing else." Alek said.

"We have to." This time his voice was harder, he wasn't going to fall for my puppy dog eyes today.

"But he's a father, he has a son!" I said trying to convince him more, but it was a fatal cause. I knew from one look in Alek eyes, that I wasn't going to be able to save him.

Alek took two steps back, and looked me in the eyes and said "How about when he took away Valentina from us? Huh? Zane was working for the order. Do you think he felt anything when he took away Jasmines mom, my aunt? How about my parents, the ones I never got to meet? How about yours? " Aleks voice was booming, a part of the anger was directed to me but the majority was to The Order for taking those he loved away from him. I didn't even realize how much he lost. Alek was right. It was unfair, and they probably don't feel remorse for there actions but why should we do the exact same thing? What gives us the right?

"Why would you want someone to feel that? Lose there parent?"

"I don't care for YOUR human. I know you do. But I can't save everyone you love! I couldn't even save Valentina!" He says, closing his eyes. With each word his voice got lighter in till it was barely a whisper.

We haven't moved from the postion we where in. Which was on a side walk, two streets away from my home. No one was walking outside, everyone would ether be home right now or be at the cafe one block from school.

"I know Alek" I said, while walking those two steps closing the distance between us.

"I'm so sorry." and with that I hugged him. Pulled him close, he tensed for a second but than wrapped his arms around me. We stood like that basking in each others warmth for a couple moments. He kissed the top of my forehead and let go of me.

He turned to start walking again. The last two blocks where filled with silence, and sniffing on my part. Alek just walked beside me, with no facial expression at all.

When we finally got to my door. He gave me a quick nod, and pointed to my roof where a protector would start watching me from. He had business to take care of, one which I was definitely not happy with. And with another quick nod, signaling a good bye, he turned to leave.

But before he could fully turned around I pulled on his arm and said. "Alek, do a double check." My voice almost cracking while I said those words.

He opened his mouth to say something but before he could even utter a word I said "please".

He looked me in the eyes, and nodded his head one last time, and turned to leave.

(-)

"Its him" Alek says as he walks through my window. I haven't seen him since he walked me home, which was more than enough hours ago.

"Are you sure?" I asked pleading with him. Hoping they got the name wrong because if that was true everything would turn upside down.

A man would lose his life. I know he did something wrong, but he was still human. He was a father. He had a life, he had a normal life. He breathed air, eat food! Probably even went dancing, or to partys. Maybe even dates.

Dates. Mom.

"My mom." I said finally thinking of someone else for once. Breaking the selfish Uniter bubble I've been in for awhile.

"She's fine. He went on a date with her once and that's it. He probably knew there was to many Mai watching her." He smirks. My nerves calmed down a little while hearing this.

"Chloe, I'm sorry but its true, he's the leader. I double checked." Alek says his voice softening with each word.

"Did Brian know?" I asked, really starting to think more of it. He could've been helping his dad get close to me all this time. I don't think my heart could deal with that.

"No. I don't think so. Whitney can't be that cruel." Alek says.

"But he's a father, he has a family, friends. His Brians father, and after everything I've done to him, I'll be adding this to the list to. Alek I can't live with that." I said begging with him. For what? I don't know. We already had this conversation. Alek was hear to tell me what we already know, and after this talk he'd kill a man.

Aleks face softens, probably already over the fight we had and pulls me into a hug. He rubs slow soothing circles onto my back.

"I know Chloe, I'm sorry its him. I wish it was someone else too but if we don't stop him he'll hurt all you're friends and family in the end." He says, like it pains him to say it.

"Okay" I breathe out as I hold onto Alek harder. He doesn't seem to mind, because he pulls me in closer. After awhile, he let's go of me. And kisses my check, and heads for the window while saying.

"Ill make it painless." He says, and I know he's doing this for me because if Alek had a say in it he'd rip Whitney into shreds.

(-)

Review Please!

This one, I think is the longest chapter I've written! I hope I didn't make anything confusing. I'm thinking of fixing the first chapter not anything big. Anyway Please Review , or Add to favorites


	10. Chapter 10

"Chloe"

I pretended like I was sleeping, and ignored him. I didn't want to hear about what went down tonight because it was something I really didn't want to happen in the first place.

"Chloe" the british boy said again.

I didn't turn around or make any sound to indicate I was awake.

"Chloe" he said again is voice barely a whisper. He was persistent that one. I wasn't giving up ether.

"I know your awake." He says, his voice filled with amusement. I didn't move, or even breathe. I knew he could be bluffing.

"I can hear your heart picking up pace." He says. He was right, my heart was racing. I guess I forgot about being Mai, and being able to hear that. But that was a stupid answer. How could I forgot? Being Mai was the center of my problems. Alek wouldn't be in my bed room, I wouldn't have lost sleep over Brian's father ; who was probably dead right now. Well I didn't know for a fact that he was dead, but I wasn't that dumb. Alek wouldn't be here if Alek didn't kill him.

I felt worse than ever. I whimpered into the pillow. He knew I was awake. He sat on the end of my bed. His face in his hands, hands he probably used to pull a trigger, or throw a knife from. I didn't want to think of any other ways he could've killed Whitney.

I didn't know why I was getting all worked up. Brian's wasn't apart of my life anymore, so it wasn't about Brian. I guess it was really about being able, to take someone's life with the snap of my finger. Any Mai, would to anything for me and not bat an eye lash at that. And that was pretty scary.

But how could I blame him, it was his job to protect me. And Whitney was a threat a big threat. And Alek's job was just that, to take out the threat. Alek's done so much for me

He killed a human for me. Although the person was evil, we didn't have the right to take away there life. But I couldn't do anything about it, it was done.

I used my arms to left my self up and pushed my back against the backboard of my bed and crossed my legs under the blankets. I was happy I was wearing shorts, it was getting hotter, and my mother hated air condition. It was summer! I should be happy, school was ending in soon! But I couldn't be less happy.

I look at Alek, whose covering his face, with his hand. His elbows on his knees. His hair is blocking my view of his face. After everything that happened, I didn't notice how long his hair had gotten. It wasn't too long, but a bit longer than usual. I'd have to tell him later.

I pulled the blanket off my legs, just noticing how hot it was. But each couple of moments I'd get a breeze from the fan that was blowing in the background. I grabbed the pillow, to my right and held it up against my chest. Like it would protect me or something. Funny thing was I didn't need protecting Alek my protector was right here.

Alek breathed a sigh, probably contemplating what he was going to say to me. He closed, and opened his mouth a couple times.

"Its done." He says.

He looks at me, eyes searching mine. Probably looking for any sign of a break down. I had a lot of those. I closed my eyes, and breathed in at out. Calming myself. There was nothing I could do, and it had to be done. It was going to protect many in the future. That's what I had to tell myself.

I nodded my head, confirming I understood.

"Chloe" he said, his voice soft. His hand reaching out to touch my knee.

"Its okay." I said, my voice coming out stronger than I really was.

He looks at me for awhile before taking his arm away from my knee. And placing it on his side. Still staring at me.

I miss the contact of him. He was comforting. Alek always was there for me. Even after everything I've done to him. He was a good friend. And I can't deny that apart of me wishes for a bit more, I'm fine with friends. I think. This what I learned to improve on. Understanding my feelings. Alek was a rock. My rock.

He gulped, and stood up turning to leave.

"Stay" I said, knowing I wasn't going to sleep.

And that Alek was going to go sit up on top of my room like old times.

He stopped, looked back at me surprised. Than after a couple seconds of that, he came back, and plowed down on my bed. Mirroring my position.

"Did you find anything on him?" I ask wryly.

He shakes his head 'no' but adds "Brian didn't know. Well that's what he told us."

I smiled up at him, and barely surpassing a whisper I said "thank you"

"Does that mean the order with stop?"

"No." He states firmly, his whole body getting tense.

There most have been something in my eyes, cause he adds "but they won't attack for awhile."

"Yay! No more complete stalker Alek!" I say trying to brighten up the mood.

Alek laughs a deep throaty laugh. Which I couldn't help but listen too. In till I remembered what time it was.

I quickly crawled over to Alek, and covered his mouth with my hand. Stopping any noise from coming out of him.

"My moms sleeping." I remind him, glaring at him.

My hand still over his mouth. He licked the palm of my hand.

"Ew Alek your disgusting" I squeal whipping his spit on his black shirt.

He gives laughs again but than mimics my glare and says "oh and I thought we where supposed to be quiet."

My mother was next door, I zoned in on her. She wasn't lightly snoring like I was used too. She was up!

The next thing I knew, my mothers head popped out from the door.

"Who are you talking to?" Here voice husky, from just waking up.

I quickly grab my phone from my night stand and flashed it a her. She gives me a disapproving look and tells me to go to sleep.

I quietly, and patiently wait for my mother to get back to snoring before I go to the window prepared to invite Alek back in.

I start opening the window. I lifted up the window before it could get past the mid way mark, I felt an arm on my shoulder.

I quickly turn around, and jumping into the fighting stance Alek taught me. There was no need because a 'cute' british Mai was standing in front of me arms crossed.

What cute? I never called him that, a cocky bastered yes, but cute? I couldn't lie Alek always look nice.

I pushed past him, and jumped on my bed sitting in the same position as before. Which he thinks is some invitation, and plops on the bed crossing his legs. I give him, a pointed look because he still had shoes on. He quickly proceeds to untie them. And places them on the floor, making sure there side by side perfectly. I smiled, usually boys just through things down. Like Paul does.

I looked up at Alek to see, bags under his eyes. He looked tired.

"Alek you can go home. I'll call another protector." I say.

He shakes his head, and looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"I'm fine Chloe." He says.

He was going to have to stay all night with me. But I don't think he'd mine. It was Alek, he was a good friend like that. We talked a lot. About stupid little things he disliked about Paul. He talked about London, and how beautiful it was but not about his family. He told me jokes that happened at school. And gossip. And occasionally he would say some innuendos. We talked till the sun came up. We talked till my mom banged on my door yelling for me to wake up.

Alek gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, which made me blush and out the window down the street to his house to change.

I jumped into the shower, and patted myself on the back for not thinking about Brian's dad all night. I grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around my body. I opened the door of the washroom a bit, and stuck my head out making sure Alek wasn't there. He promised he'd be back. So I quickly grabbed some clothes and headed towards the washroom. I put on navy blue jeans, and some flow floral top. I sprayed my perfume, and braided my hair down the back.

I heard feet drop on the ground. And quickly opened the washroom door. To meet Alek, lounging on my bed. With his shoes on.

I glared at him.

And than I quickly ran down the stairs, knowing I'd meet Alek in the front. My mom threw me and apple, and said her usual 'I love you' while I said 'implied'. I opened the door of the house to see Alek.

"I hope you weren't going to ring the bell." I say glaring at him.

He shrugs, his shoulders and smirked.

"Who's there?" I hear my mother ask as she walks to the entry.

Before my mom can question why there's a boy at my door. No 'Bed boy'. I pushed him, and slammed the door behind me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street far away from my mothers view.

Than I started walking at a slow pace. I didn't want my mother to start embarrassing me or bring up that night. She gave me no choice. I knew I was going to hear it later.

I turned to Alek, wondering why I didn't hear a snide comment. But instead I see his eyes on our hands which where still connected.

I didn't really thinking about. It felt nice. But I pulled my hand away nether less. I scratched my forearm, which was a habit of mine when I was nervous.

We walked in silence. Peaceful, and comfortable silence. It felt good.

In till I heard a buz from my phone, I quickly click the text message Icon.

I'm back can we meet some where? - Brian

I sighed knowing why he wanted to me to meet him. So he could tell me about the death of us dad. I already knew about that the funny thing to was that I was the cause of his fathers death. Yeah that's not funny.

"Will you come to his funeral with me?" Brian asks, his voice cracking.

"Of course I will. But as a friend Brian."

"I understand, your not ready for a relationship?" He says questioning my statement from the last time we've talked.

"With you. I'm not ready for a relationship with you. I don't think I'll ever be. Let's face it your in collage, I just turned 16. And I only want to be friends." I said trying to soften the blow. I don't think the last conversation with him gave him any insight of what I wanted. I guess I used the whole moving thing to help me out.

"I understand the age thing but-" he says but I cut him off not being able to listen to the rest.

"I like someone else." I say quickly, looking away from him. It wasn't a full lie, I liked many people. Like Alek, Amy, Paul, and Jasmine. But I hope he wasn't childish like I am, and thought it of friendly like. Let's just say I hope he thinks its a LIKE LIKE thing.

"Oh I get it now." He's voice filled, with so much sorrow. First it was my fault his dad dies, and now I've got to upset him more by really ending it.

He loved me, and there was a time where I. thought I loved him. I was starting to understand what Amy said about feeling 'guilty'. And I don't think I'm meant for him. He's supposed to live a life, of happiness and to be safe. And no matter what even if I could kiss him he wouldn't be safe with me.

And I actually believe that. This conversation wasn't hurting me as much as it was hurting him.

"So I guess I'll meet you there at 4. Ill text you the address." He says, looking down at his feet.

"Yeah sure." I say.

I was ready to turn around and find Amy when Brian asks "How's school?"

"Good! Same old ' high school'." Amy says popping out of no where. Emphasizing the word 'high school'. She's always been Team Alek.

Brian cringes, and pulls his hand out from his pocket. Reaching forward, to shake Amys hand.

"Your Amy right?" Brian says beaming.

"Yup! That's me, Chloe's 15 year old best friend! Almost 16, like Chloe!" Amy says, with a fake smile. Again emphasizing my age.

"Well nice meeting you. But I have to leave. By Amy, Chloe." He says nodding to us. And leaves.

I smack, Amy on the arm. "What the heck Amy?" I ask annoyed.

"What?" She asks again.

"Why are you advertising my age. I ended it with him you don't need to make him feel worse."

"I know sorry. " She says hanging her head.

"Its weird, I love couples when the guy is couple years older. But I don't like that guy. He isn't right for you Chloe. You just feel guilty." She says rambling.

We than continued our walk back to the shop, I had stopped to talk to Brian like I promised him before school. It took longer than I expected, and I had work. Hopefully Lena was running late too.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Also if anyone has any ideas for a new title please message me! :**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to everyone who ever reviewed!**

"Why are you all dressed up?" Alek ask raising his eyebrows at me.

I didn't tell him, that I was going to Whitney's funeral with Brian. Yesterday was a good day for us. We went to his house after school, and we skipped training watching a movie instead.

"I'm going to a funeral." I stated

"Whose?" He asks, he was really dumb sometimes.

"Whitney's".

"NO! Absolutely not!" Alek says voice rising.

"Why not?" I say glaring up at him. He never let's me do anything, sometimes I wanna hit him. LIKE right now.

"Cause I said so!" He yells.

"Why?" I whine

"'Cause, the Mai will think your weak for going there!"

"I am weak."

"No you aren't your anything but. But you can't go I'm sorry Chloe." He says, his voice going softer with each word.

"Please."

"No."

"Alek I need to, I promised Brian. I did this, he has no one else now. Let me do this. You can watch over me." I say hopefully.

"No."

"Come on!"

"NO" he says sternly.

"YOU CANT STOP ME!" I yell at him. Really happy that my mom wasn't home.

"Don't push me Chloe"

"Please let me do this." I plead. My voice cracking, a bit.

He looks at me, and sighs.

"Fine. But you can't see Brian after this. Its dangerous."

(_)

Brian and I where standing off to the side while others, grouped around the whole in the ground that would soon hold Brian's dad's coffin.

As they lowered the coffin in the ground, Brian reached for my hand. I tensed at first but than started slowly relax. This really didn't mean anything. I owe him this small comfort now, because after this funeral I won't be able to see him again. Alek made sure I knew that.

Alek

I quickly, and carefully took my hand out of Brian's and pretended I was fixing my earing.

Alek was watching. I was so thank full for that. He kept me being at Whitney's funeral quiet, telling no one. It would bring up questions, and I wouldn't be able to defend myself saying it was for Brian. I had told many Mai's that I was over Brian or was getting over him. I was over him I think.

I looked around the field, and watched as many cried into there sleeves. Men holding there wives. But there where many men standing very still. I stared at them. At everyone, all this was happening because of me. The longer I stared the more emotions hit me.

This was one of the stupidest things, I ever done. Besides kissing a human. But this was close. I came to a crowd full of people with there emotions on high.

Everyone was sad.

And sadness hit me, like a brick.

Tears started pouring down my face. I had lost someone. Someone close. Someone I saw everyday. Someone who I worked with.

But those weren't my emotions, or thoughts they where everyone else's. I turned to leave, to calm down. I couldn't make a scene. Not now. Not with Brian here.

NO. I didn't lose anyone. I kept telling my self but it was useless. Other people emotions clouded my own.

I had to leave. But before I could fully turn to leave, Brian gently grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" Brian asks, his voice cracking a little. He need comfort but he shouldn't not from me. He's dad was dead because of me.

"I need to go" I say my voice hoarser than ever.

Brian just nods, and turns to back the front.

(_)

I quickly run to the parking lot. Sadness still clouding my thought.

"They Uniter did this." A man, wearing all black said.

Hearing my name, well my title I quickly hid behind a black van.

"I'm going to kill her!" Another said.

Than many other men, starting adding in there "me to".

"Not now, we need to get everything in order." A woman, with black straight hair had said. She must of been very important because the rest shut up.

Someone grabbed my arm pulling me away from the group of angry adults. They probably where apart of the Mai.

They where angry, and that's it. There wasn't any sadness. Just anger! They all wanted revenge. There where to many of them, voicing the same thoughts.

I turned quickly to the person who grabbed me.

It was Alek.

He moved me to the side of the church.

I couldn't think, I couldn't control my body. I was sad. It felt like someone had ripped out my heart. And I knew who caused it.

I punched him, and kicked him. But Alek just stood there. Not moving.

I knew it was wrong. But my emotions, or whom ever emotions took over me controlled me. I was so MAD. But I should be mad at myself he did it for me right?

I stepped back, try to battle the conflicting emotions. Trying to get mine back, and make the other horrible ones leave. I squeesed my eyes shut tight, as if it would help. And started breathing in an out at a soothing pace.

And the anger, and sadness soon started fading till it was nothing.

I opened my eyes to find a bloody Alek. I hadn't noticed I slashed him. He had a cut along his cheek. I stepped back to look at him fully. His black fitted shirt was ripped with four large claw lines. His arms where cut as well. He's arms where already starting to bruise.

Then the anger came back, but not because of Brian's dad's death because I had hurt Alek.

I had physically hurt Alek. He hadn't stopped me. Which made me more angry.

"Why didn't you stop me!" I screamed up at him.

But he doesn't answer. Just stared. Was something wrong with him? Had I hurt him even more than I thought. He wasn't that badly hurt. There where tissue wounds.

Right?

"Are you okay" I ask hesitantly, touching his check, where the most notable scratch was. Even though there was many more along his arms, and chest.

"Yeah, I'll heal. I probably deserved that anyway." He says.

"What? Why?" I ask raising an eye brow at his previous statement.

"I didn't think about the order being here." He says surely, with guilt creeping in on each word.

I shake my head at him fiercely. Alek always blamed him self. This time it was my doing and I brought him pain. But he thinks he deserves it! It made me want to slap, him and hug him at the same time. But don't say anything nothing would change Alek's mind he was persistent.

"Alek we need to get home, to patch you up!" My voice higher than usual.

"Its okay there just flesh wounds." He says

"It must have been hard" he says quietly

"Watching" he adds.

"Yeah, I didn't like being there obviously, I was the one who had him killed. It was harder when the emotions came. Its like someone was controlling me." I say voice cracking.

He looks, at me. From my tear stained cheeks up to my watery eyes. He pulls me in for a hug, just holding me. I liked it. More than I thought I ever would. I tightened my grip on him. His winces a bit, probably from the wounds I had put on him.

"Sorry" I say whispering lightly, stepping out of his embrace.

"Its okay." He says, pulling me back to him.

This time harder than before, he winces but once I make a move to step away again he pulls me closer. I don't fight him. I don't want to fight him. I love the feeling of his arms around me, the smell of him. I loved everything about this, being her and hugging him. So I just stood there hugging the wounded cocky british boy.

Alek stepped back a little his arms still on my, waist but moving back so he could see me. He bent his head, and cupped my head.

Than the next thing I knew he was kissing me

He's lips were oh so soft, and I could feel the rapid beat of his heart against mine. I reach up at put my hand in his hair, surprisingly something I wanted to do a lot these past weeks. His hair was soft, and fine around my fingers.

And than my phone started ringing.

At that moment I never thought I'd hate my phone so much.

I look down at my phone. A picture of Brian was smiling up at me. I don't answer him. Clicking the end button. Because Brian isn't and shouldn't be apart of my life. And I was really annoyed that he interrupted me and Alek. More annoyed than I was when Alek used to do that to me and Brian, which really surprised me. I quickly shove it back into my pocket, and look back up at Alek.

But Alek was gone.

**I know you probably hate me right now. But I want Chloe to figure everything out, which will be soon. But there well defiantly be a lot of moments between them. I just don't want it to seem she's settling. You know?**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I'm trying to end lose ties, with early chapters. There's going to be death. Not of anyone you love. Hopefully.

Enjoy!

"Mom do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

"Isn't it the last day of school?" My mother asks, while eyeing my pepperoni pizza. I seriously don't know why she buys her self vegetarian when she ends up eating mine, not that I mind.

"Yeah, but I don't want to go." I say while picking up a piece of pizza from my pizza box and putting it on her plate.

"Thanks" she says

"Do whatever you want its not like you learn on the last day of school." She pauses "right?"

"Yes mom. Last day of school equals no learning." I say rolling my eyes.

"Oh Okay then! And Chloe I got a phone call an hour ago I'm going on another business trip 4 days max is that okay?" She asks. It was always okay, I've never said it wasn't. But it was nice that she asks.

I nod my head yes and take a big bite of my pizza.

(_)

"Hello?" Alek answers his phone.

"Hey"

"Chloe?"

"Yes its me the one and only." I mentally slapped my self I sounded just like Alek.

"Why are you phoning?" He says but quickly adds " not that I mind I just don't think you ever phoned." He pauses than adds "booty call?"

I'm telling you right now he probably has a smirk on his face. His mouth.

Lips.

Alek's lips.

Soft.

"Chloe? You there?"

"NO! No booty call. My moms going on a business trip-"

Alek quickly cuts me off. "Home alone? Are you sure about this not being a booty call?" He asks.

I continue like he never even spoke "could you get someone to watch over her in till she gets on the plane?" I ask

"Okay I'll get someone to watch over your mum" he says after awhile.

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye"

And than I click off.

(Next day) A/N Alek skipped the last day of school to hang out with her.

"Alek?"

"Mhmmm Chloe?" Alek ask not taking eyes away from the screen.

"Don't you think we need to talk?"

"Isn't that what where doing?" He says while turning to face me. Finally taking his eyes of the screen.

"About the kiss" I say patiently.

"Chloe" he sighs, and starts rubbing his temples.

"Just leave it okay. Just leave it. Forget about it" he says.

"Why?" I ask

"Because Chloe you aren't ready okay." Alek sighs, draging his hand through his soft blonde locks.

"Come on Al-" I start but am rudely cut off by Alek.

"I'm not ready. Your not ready. Not let's continue watching the movie." Alek says obviously fustrated.

"But-"

"Forget about it." Alek says loudly and grabs the remote of the side table and turns up the volume on the tv.

But that was the problem I couldn't forget about it, any moment where I wasn't busy was filled with thoughts of last night. His soft lips. Everything. It was constantly replaying on my mind. It was weird I had kissed Alek before, although those kisses where great this kiss was different. Way different.

But I respected his wishes. And turned back to the tv doing nothing but forgetting. But I'd try. I owe him this.

'Ring' went Alek's phone. We where in comfortable silence watching as Percy was talking to his father. I personally liked the books better but the movie wasn't half bad.

As he quickly took his phone out, I turned off the tv the movie was almost done and there was no need to watch it if Alek wasn't.

"Hello?" Alek says.

"What?!" He says after someone answers.

He gets up off the coach, and moves to the

kitchen. Even though I could use my Mai hearing to hear Alek knew that and he trusted me enough not to listen. So I turned on the tv and tried to focus on the music for the credits.

A couple of minutes of waiting Alek, comes back from behind the kitchen. He picks up his keys from the coffee table.

"I've got to go" Alek says, no emotion. He turns to leave not waiting for my response.

"What's wrong" I ask

"Nothing just forgot to do something" he says his voice and face still emotion less I didn't believe him.

"Lies." I say while racing a head of him, and blocking his way from the exit.

"Seriously Chloe" he says raising his eyebrows.

"Yes seriously! Something's up just tell me."

"No. Now move."

"I thought we didn't lie to each other."

He than rises his eyebrows.

"Okay I lie but for good reasons. You always tell me what's going on. Now spill."

He stays quiet.

"Does it have something to do with me?"

"No" he answers but a little to early, and I know its a lie.

"Alek" I say voice raising with each letter.

"Fine. They need backup." He says sighing.

"For?"

"Your mom" he says quickly and quietly watching me intently, waiting for my reaction.

"What! Why?"

"They think they saw Daniel." He says faster, and trying to walk around me. He finally does.

"I'm going with you" I say grabbing my purse from the table near the door.

"NO. Your staying." He says strictly giving me a look.

"To bad so sad. Its my mom!" I scream at him and grab his keys and run towards his car.

(_)

Once we finally get through security we meet up with some other mai's.

"Alek!" One of the mai's call and Alek pulls me towards the group of mai's.

"Where did you see him last?" Alek asks

"5 minutes ago. By the washroom doors." A boy with light brown curly hair, styled perfectly. His eyes a light grayish blue. He looked like he just got out of high school. But knowing me he could be older.

"Any one catch his scent?" Alek asks the group of mai's.

"No. Once we spotted him he left. There's to many people so to many scents to pick up his from the distance we where at." The same Mai answers defensively.

Alek pats him on the shoulder. Signally there was no need to be defensive.

"Okay we'll split up. Chloe stays with me." Alek says everyone looks at me. You'd think being the uniter, I'd get more attention or been seen already but they just realized I was here. Every Mai here, was looking at me.

"Peter, you split up the Mai's and send them in different directions." He says telling Peter, the boy who he just talked too.

"Alright." He turns away from Alek and I and starts pointing out directions, and making pairs.

"Come on Chloe" Alek says while grabbing my arm in to the direction of the men's washroom.

"Alek they probably already checked in there."

"Yeah but I know Daniel he probably went back" Alek says his voice sure.

"What ever, we need to find him!" I scream, which gains me looks from people walking by.

Alek stops, which causes me to stop. He turns to face me, crouching down a bit to be in my eye level. He places his hands on my shoulder. To calm me down, or to stop me from running towards the washroom like a crazy man.

"Chloe." Alek says quietly so only i can hear.

"Its okay calm down. You don't want him to know where here." He says while squeezing my shoulder.

"And you don't want your mom to see you here right?"

I nod.

"Okay let's go." He says and quickly turns around. And fast walks, or I guess just walks but Alek has long legs, so whatever he was doing I had to jog to keep up.

We finally find the washroom, that Peter said they last saw him.

Before there's an actual washroom there's a hallway. The hallway was split up in the end one way for woman's washroom another turn for men.

I quietly follow Alek down, and turn with him towards the men. Alek pushes open the men washroom door, but stops before fully going in.

"What?" I ask.

"You can't come in."

"Why?"

"Your a girl." He says seriously. And right now I've never hated being a girl so much.

"Than what am I supposed to do?"

"Go back through the hallway, and wait in the front of washroom entrance. He may not be in here." Alek says seriously.

"Fine." I say with a huff and turn back down the hallway towards the entrance.

I zone my hearing on Alek and his surrounding, just in case something happens. And he needs me. But again it was Alek, when did he ever need help in a fight.

After awhile of, washroom stales being opened and slammed shut. I finally hear something.

Not just something. Daniel.

"Chloe stay" Alek says he knew I'd listen in.

"The Uniter is here?" Daniel asks stupidly.

"Yes." Alek say grinding his teeth.

"Why don't you tell her to come in here so I can end your life, and her 8." He says. But than realizing he was wrong he adds.

"Wait isn't it seven now? What great protector you are. Rather have a basket ball game than watch over her? Doesn't matter now. Less lives, for me to take!" He screams the last part.

"I'm going to kill you!" And with that I ran down the short hallway and bursted in there to find Alek choking the life out of Daniel.

The slam of the door, must have suprised Alek. Because he turned around suddenly.

Daniel used Alek's shock against him. And kneed him in the rib. Alek staggered back, shocked all over again. But got into his fighting stance.

"Chloe stay back." Alek warned.

Alek retracted his claws, and pounced on Daniel. Alek blocked most hits, and so did Daniel. While I just stood there watching helplessly. Daniel was

a couple years older than Alek. So he had more experience, but Alek was good. I mean really good.

They where punching, and kicking so fast that I could only see a blur. And that was saying something because I was a Mai. Some how Alek ended up underneath Daniel.

Daniels hands where wrapped around Alek's neck choking him. Alek was scratching at Daniels hand but Daniel didn't let go just tightened his grip.

I couldn't just stand there and watch. But it was hard for me move. I've never seen Alek helpless. Before I knew what I was doing I kicked Daniel in the ribs sending him flying, which he ended up hitting one of the stales.

Alek slowly got up, still breathing heavily. He stood between me and Daniel. Daniel was still laying in the heap of metal which was the washroom stale door. A few secounds past before Alek, went up to check if he was knocked out.

Alek turned back to me and said "Turn around Chloe."

So I did what I was told. I turned around.

And I knew from the moment my back angled away from Alek. That he was dead. Daniel the trader.

I was the uniter, I was born to unite. Not turn around when someone kills one of our own. And that's exactly what I was doing. What a great uniter I was.

(_)

"Alek!" Peter yelled, rushing towards us.

"Did you find him?" He asked.

"Yes."

"And?" Peter asked stupidly. But than again I didn't know we came here to end another life. So I guess I'm kinda stupid too.

"Dead" Alek stated.

"Oh, okay." He says clearly uncomfortable.

"Chloe, your moms on her flight now." Peter says smiling at me. But I couldn't return the smile. Don't get me wrong I'm happy my moms out of harms way but all I could think of was the snap of Daniels neck.

And than Peter started cracking his knuckle. The sounds where totally different. One was signally death, the other was a bad habit.

Through out the whole trip home that's all I heard.

The snap of a neck.

A/N Not my best chapter, sorry. I wanted Daniel gone because if he wasn't I'd probably go crazy trying to fit him in the story somewhere. Now one more person from the later chapters will be showing up


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N You guys are probably going to hate me for the next couple of chapters. You'll find out soon enough.**

"Come on Chloe, wake up!" Alek says shaking me. To be truthful I was awake far before he walked threw my window. I just don't feel like waking up, and I like bothering Alek.

"Chloe, WAKE UP!" Alek screams into my ear, which I can't hep but flinch. I had Mai hearing, meaning just by zoning in on his voice, his normal volume, would be like a yell to me. And I wasn't the smartest, girl out there since I was zoned onto a yelling Alek. Now i couldn't even pretend to be a sleep any more, stupid Alek say me flinch. And i rather not have him yell into my ear again, zoned in or not.

"Im up, I'm up!" I say, pushing my self up from my laying position and crossing my legs. Alek was sitting on the end of my bed, watching me.

I rolled my eyes, at him and asked "What?"

He smiled cheekily at me. "Nothing."

"What?" i say annoyed. He had the balls, to come into my room. Wake me up. Okay i wasn't asleep, but he didn't know that. AND stare at me, and not tell me what he found so funny.

"You hair" he states. Amusement, shining in his eyes.

My hands go straight to my hair, and start to pat it down. Which wasn't working, at all.

"Don't its cute." he says smiling at me. A real smile.

"Why did you wake me up?" I ask while reaching into my night stand and grabbing a hair tie. I quickly pulled my hair back into a small messy bun. Not really caring about my hair for right now, i'd have a shower once Alek was gone.

"You weren't sleeping Chloe." Alek, says giving me a look that says 'I'm not stupid'.

I shrug, my shoulders and motion for him to answer my question.

"We need to train." he says smugly.

"Okay." I say, and start letting my self off the bed. And towards my dresser, picking up jogging shorts, and a comfortable tang top. It was summer after all. As of yesterday no school. One which I didn't attend. I stayed home. Than went to go kill another human being. Or being. I didn't actually kill him, no i couldn't do that. I was to weak. But i was the reason he had to die. My life over his. And Alek didn't have trouble choosing which one he wanted dead.

"Okay?" Alek asks bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, okay i'll just go get dressed." I say.

"Whats wrong Chloe?" Alek asks getting off the bed, and coming towards me.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, somethings up. I know your not sick because Mai don't. You never like training. Why so interested?" Alek asks, moving closer towards me eyeing me.

"Just wanna work out." I state. Quickly

grabbing my sports bra, and undies before Alek's eyes shift.

"Liar."

"Im not lying. And its not nice to call someone a liar."

"Just tell me" he begged

"Fine. I don't want to feel weak anymore. You happy!" I say, sighing, and walking around Alek. It was true i didn't want to feel weak anymore. Thats all i ever feel now, is weak. Alek has do everything, although i would never kill anyone. I froze, before i helped Alek. I didn't want that to happen again. I felt useless. I DONT like that feeling.

"You're not weak."

"Whatever you say." i say while walking out my room to grab, a towel from the closet outside in the hallway.

As i walk in, and turn towards the bathroom. Alek blocks the washroom door not allowing me entrance.

"What?"

"Chloe you can't honesty think you weak." he asks, head lowered so i didn't have to look up.

"I don't think that. Now move." I say pushing him. But he stands his ground, and stares at me.

"Oh my god. Alek just move." i say frustrated.

"You actually believe that? Chloe, your the most strongest girl i know, besides Jasmine." he says.

I shrug the compliment, and try to get into the washroom.

"Chloe. Look at me." he lightly pulls my on my wrist, making me drop the towel and my clothes. Which makes me look up, at him and away from the little space left between Alek and the door.

"Chloe I'm serious. Okay you aren't the strongest out or the best fighter. You just learned you where Mai. Your strong. When everything that happened i'd think you'd look yourself in your room and not let anyone in. But your strong, mentally and physically. Sure yesterday you didn't fight Daniel. Any ways i told you not too. Good job for listening." he says smiling, a little.

"Alek, your wrong. I didn't not help you because you told me too. I just couldn't. I literally couldn't. I felt useless, and i don't want to feel like that again. I want to fight, with you guys when I'm needed. Or when the fights about me."

He's eyes soften, "Chloe, its okay to be scared. Yesterday you did fine. You saved me." he says.

"Yeah, well thats all i did. I should've helped more. Than maybe this wouldn't have happened to you." i say quietly my hand touching his, cheek. Where a big bruise was, even though he was Mai Daniel hit him pretty hard, and it be gone in about a day. A normal human obviously wouldn't hit as hard.

"Don't worry, about." Alek says. But he knew me to well, i was going to worry about. And i'll try damn hard next time to make sure that doesn't happen. Ever AGAIN. I can't be weak. I just won't allow myself to be that.

"Go get dressed." He says picking up my clothes, and towel and handing it to me. I quickly take them out of his hands, and move around him to go have my shower.

(_)

"That's enough. Lets go get some coffee." Alek says panting a little bit. We had been working out for a couple of hours now, he'd tried to stop training an hour ago. But i hadn't let him. I wanted to train, get better. He was right i wasn't the strongest, or the best fighter. But i would get there, i would try to be.

"One more go." i say getting back into fighting stance.

"No. Lets go." Alek says forcefully, unzipping his bag and taking out two towels. He throws one at me.

"Come on Alek. You love fighting." i say trying to get him to come back and fight with me.

"Yes, but its only fun when you don't want to. Now i want to go get a coffee so lets get going."

"Fine, you butt face." I whip the sweat of my face, and grab my bag of the ground.

"Keep sweet talking me." Alek says smiling.

(_)

"Yeah you're going to have to hangout with Paul. All his comic book friends left him. They went to some convention, he would have went but his mom wouldn't let him go." I tell Alek, Paul's loves Alek. In a hero way. He always ask what Alek's doing.

"Come on Chloe, he's annoying." Alek wines, dropping his head on the little table in front of the coffee shop.

"Shut up. He's my friend, and you have to do it."

"No i don't." Alek says taking his face off the table.

"Please." i say dragging out the word, and pouting my lip. Alek always, falls for the pouty lip. Im just that good.

Alek shifts, in his seat. Trying not to look me in the eye, but he fails miserably.

"Fine." he huffs.

He gives me a playful glare, which i give him one back. But than his eyes shift up from mine, and behind me. I swear if its another bimbo I'm going to smack him up side his head. I turn around in my chair, looking for the person Alek is staring at. No, no bimbo. Just Ryan. Ryan was the opposite of Alek, where Alek had light hair, and brown eyes. Ryan had dark chocolate eyes, with short black hair. He was a bit shorter than Alek, but that didn't mean much since Alek was very very tall.

**A/N the boy Chloe was talking to at the end of chapter about her meeting the mai.**

Ryan spots me, and waves at me. It takes me awhile to wave back, i was shocked. Why the heck was Ryan here. He lived in somewhere in europe. I didn't really pay attention to were exactly. I guess he takes that as an invitation to come up to us. Because the next thing I knew Ryan is standing over me and Alek.

"Hey Chloe." he says, than nods to Alek.

I get, up to give him a hug. While Alek just sits there, giving Ryan a dirty look. I quickly motion for Ryan to grab a chair from an empty table. Seconds later he's dragging a chair towards our table. He slides in his seat, and watches me.

"What's up?" I ask leaning back on my chair, and looking at him. Why was he here? I think i should've asked that instead.

He looks uncomfortable.

"Uh, i just wanted to say Hi." he says quietly, it would be impossible for humans to here. Alek chuckles, making fun of his unease with us. I shoot him a glare, but he doesn't stop. Amusement shining in his eyes. Even though Ryan's not a bimbo, I'm going to slap Alek.

"Why are you here?" Alek says, rudely. Again, i give him my best glare. He's just asking for it, can't he be polite for once.

"Oh uh, summer vacation." he says, stuttering a little.

"Awesome! You hear with your parents?" I ask, trying to make conversation. I hate how awkward this, is.

"No, just me. Staying at a hotel." He says.

"Oh your a big boy now." Alek says, glaring at Ryan. This time i do slap, him on his head. Hard.

"Ouch, what the heck Chloe!" He says giving

me the dirtiest look ever, while rubbing his head.

I turn back to Ryan, and ask "wanna go on a little walk?"

"Uh, sure." he says more uncomfortable, probably because Alek embarrassed him.

I quickly get up, grab my coffee cup and push in the chair with my hip. Giving one last glare towards Alek, and grab Ryan's hand to pull him out of the chair. I speed walk, far away from Ryan. Than quickly drop his hand.

"Sorry about Alek, he thinks he's funny." i tell him. I felt really bad for him, Alek never does that to other Mai's. Not even humans he just meet ether.

"Its okay, he doesn't like me i get it." he says shrugging.

"Do you guys know each other or something?" I ask, why would Alek not like him. He wasn't bad. He was actually nice, although he was quiet he was nice to talk to.

"Oh no, but you know male mai's get very protective to there mates and all. So i don't hold it against them." he said.

"WHAT?!" I say flustered. I literately spit out my coffee. It was my last sip and all too.

"You goes aren't mates?" he asks.

I shake my head 'no'.

"Uh, sorry. It seemed like it. Sorry." He says shyly.

"Its okay." i say. I don't think he's been around mates before. I haven't but mates do not act like the way we do. Of course we don't hate each other, Aleks one of my closet friends but we definitely didn't like each other right? After that kiss, i don't know what to think.

"So that means, your single?"

"Yes, single and loving it!" Yeah not really, not loving it especially because theres a reason why i was single. Cant be with humans, and there aren't that many Mai out there that i could date that are my age that are in Jasmines pride. Besides Alek, and wow was that another story.

"So than, i could ask you on a date?" he asks hope filly in his eyes. I hate doing this, i hate when people ask me out. Okay, the only boy who ever asked me out that i had to say no to, was Brian. He gave me the same look too. I just wanted to say yes, so i didn't have to see those eyes, fall. But i couldn't i didn't understand my feelings. I didn't understand what if felt about anyone. I know, i don't like Brian, anymore. Wondered if i ever loved him. Than theres Alek, and i don't understand my feelings for him. I can't just add a new person into this mess.

"Uh, I'm not ready for any new relationships." I tell him truthfully, giving him a sad smile.

And just like that his eyes fall.

"Oh okay."

And the rest of the walk, was very awkward.

(_) Couple Days Later

"Hello?"

"Hey yah Alek, wanna go train." i ask sweetly, hoping to get on his good side so he would train with me.

"Nope." He says popping the 'p'.

"Nope?" i ask dumbly.

"Yes, nope."

"Come on Alek lets go train you love it!" I say frustrated.

"I do. But you want to train all the time, Chloe its not good you working your self to much. No more training for a week."

"Aw come on. Im not that bad. Just meet me at the park, in 15 minutes."

"No. Chloe I'm serious. Why don't you go hangout with Ryan or something." he says annoyed. Why the heck is he annoyed, he always would bother me. Now that i want to hangout with him he tries to shoo me off to humans.

"Fine, i won't bother you."

"Oh come on Chloe, you know i like hangout with you. But all you wanna do is train." He says.

"Its fine, i'll just go hangout with Ryan he

might train with me. Bye talk to you later.

But before i hang up, i hear Alek growl.

(_)

_Hey ill take you up on that date _i text Ryan. Somewhere during the walk, i'd gotten his phone number.

_Cool, meet you at the coffee shop?_ I don't know lots of places, here. Maybe the movies? he texts back instantly.

_Coffee shops good, I'm don't really wanna see a movie. We could just talk_. I text him.

Maybe i shouldn't have said 'date'. I like Ryan, he's funny and can hold a conversation. The only reason I'm texting him to hangout or go on a date. Is because Alek, was being rude. I seriously hate Alek right now. Look what he go me into. Well i guess it isn't his fault not really but its nice to blame someone.

_Sure, that works. Meet you there in 5. _he answer.

_kk._ i text back. I quickly throw my phone into my purse, and head down the stairs. I was just about to leave a note for my mom saying to that i would be out. But than i remembered, that she went on a business trip and wouldn't be back for another couple of days.

"Hey chloe! Over here!" I hear Ryan call out for me, he was sitting at the table Alek, and I where sitting at yesterday. Something turns, I'm stomach and than i feel it. Guilt, i don't know why i feel guilty but i do, i feel like I'm betraying Alek is some horrible way. I push back the feeling and head over to were Ryan was sitting. He gets up, and pulls me into a hug. It was a bit awkward well like, really awkward. He lets go, and motions for me to sit down. After i sit, he sits.

"Do you want anything?" he asks.

"Uh sure, how about a small French Vanilla?" I ask, he nods his head and gets up to go inside to get the drink. I love french vanilla in the summer, its weird because both things are hot. Especially today, the past couple of days where really hot and today was no expectation. After a couple minutes of me sitting her alone Ryan comes back, smiling. He places the cup in front of me, and slides into his seat.

"Sorry it took long. Lots of people like this place huh?" He says, not really asking me a question but i answer it any way with a nod. I take a quick sip of the french vanilla. It taste so good, besides the part where it burned my tongue, i couldn't stop drinking it.

"So Chloe tell me about yourself." he says. I almost laughed out loud, for some reason that line was over used in movies, and books. But i had never had anyone say that to me. Never mind, i don't have a big social group.

"Uh, theres not much to know. Im Mai, obviously. School just ended a couple of days ago. And I'm enjoying my summer! How about you?" i asks. It was always akward talking about myself to others, thats why i guess i had such a small friend group. Amy, Paul, Jasmine and Alek where the only ones that really knew me.

After that he got into his life, and what kind of person he is. We talked about books, movies, and a little bit about sports. But he wasn't the athletic type, because when i asked him if he wanted to train with me tomorrow morning. (Knowing the Alek, wouldn't) he declined saying that it wasn't his thing, but he'd love to hang out, i declined his offer as he declined mine. Not because he said no, because i didn't like hanging out with the same person to much. Werid, how these couple of days just been Alek. But it was true i usually didn't like to do that, especially because the next time i hang out with them there would be nothing to talk about.

(_)

I was laying, on the middle of my bed. Facing the ceiling, with my phone in my hand texting Amy when i heard Alek knock on my window. I looked at him, and went back to my phone. Hoping he gets the point that i wasn't talking to him, but Alek wasn't the smartest boy, out there. He continued to knock, and knock. After awhile his tapping turned into banging, and i was getting extremely annoyed. So i got off opened the window, and plopped back on my bed.

"Im sorry, Chloe i didn't mean to sound rude." He says, dropping on my bed. Both, of us laying on our backs facing looking up to the ceiling.

"Its okay, don't worry about it. I get it all i wanted to do was train. But Alek you gotta understand that it makes me feel like I'm doing something. Im preparing for when you might need me." i say truthfully. Still facing the ceiling.

"I know Chloe, but its to much. You're already an amazing fighter, you just need to train 3 times a week. Not every day, twice a day. Its to much." he says, the bed shifts so i know he's turned to face me. But i don't move i stay there looking up at the ceiling.

"Fine 3 times a week. But they have to be longer than usual." I say shifting this time to face him, i stick out my hand and we do an awkward hand shake. Are elbows poking out stomaches as we shake hands.

"Deal." he says chuckling again. We both let go and turn back to the ceiling.

"So how was your date?" Alek asks me, i look at him from the corner of my eye, not shifting.

"Fine" i say feeling a bit awkward.

"Did he want to train with you?" he says smirking.

"YOU WERE THERE ALEK!" I shout at him, thankful that my mom was out. Every time Alek's here thats all I'm thankful for mom being gone so she can't hear me scream at him.

"Come on, Chloe i had to watch you." he says seriously.

"Uhm its called other Mai's. Seriously give me some privacy." I say, harshly.

"Chloe, you where angry. You usually do stupid things when your emotions are high. You know i don't trust anyone, so i had to watch you myself." he says softly.

"Whatever." i say, crossing my arms.

"What's with you and the un athletic types. First Brian now him?" Alek asks smugly.

"Shut up, Brian was athletic." I say defending him, funny thing is we never talked about sports. Ever. But it wasn't like he was fat or anything. Not everyone could have a body like Alek. Oh my god, did i just really think that. If Alek could read my mind right now he'd have the biggest smirk on his face.

"Uh, huh whatever you say." he says, shifting a little. He yawns.

"Alek whens the last time you went to sleep?" I ask, curious.

"I don't know" he says.

"Maybe you should go to sleep." i say turning to face him, when i realize the bags under his eyes. He didn't have that last time we hung out.

"No, i have uniter duty today." he says, shrugging.

He yawns again. Than I yawn.

"Get someone else to do it." i tell him.

"No its okay, hey Chloe whats your favourite book?"

"I don't have one." i say. Why the heck was he asking that? Not that it wasn't a reasonable question, it was just weird that he asked now.

"How about that book?" he says pointing to the book, on my desk. It had a book mark in, it. I haven't finished, obviously. I haven't read in so long.

"I haven't finished it yet." i say, stating the obvious.

"I can see. Why don't you read it aloud for me?"

"Why don't you read it?" I ask.

"I knew you liked my voice. No, i asked first. Read." he says the first part jokey, and the next as a command.

I sigh, and get up grab the book of the table and run back to the bed. I plop down beside him, still facing the ceiling. It was an awkward position to read in but, it was to bad. So i opened up my book and started reading from where i left off. I loved reading, and lately i hadn't been able to, with all the Mai things happening. I used to read all the time back than, its funny if someone would have told me back than that i'd be reading to Alek, in my room. I would have laughed out loud, and sent them into a crazy asylum. After a couple of pages, i started to yawn, and my eyelids started to drop. I placed the book down, and turned to Alek ready to tell him to get off my bed. But when i did turn, i noticed that Alek, was sleeping. It was the cutest thing ever. He looked so peaceful, his dirty blonde hair, messed up. He's face was smooth, with out and worry lines, that i was used to. I was about to wake him, up but decided against it.

I quickly and quietly got off my bed, and out the hallway to the closet. It had blankets, sheets, extra pillows and towels. I grabbed a lot of pillows, and one big blanket. We obviously needed a blanket. And if i where to get the one under Alek it would wake him up. Something that i didn't want to happen. I tippy toed back to my room. I placed the pillows in between, us and gently lifted Alek's head and placed a pillow under it, to make him comfortable. He didn't even stir. I had to hold back a laugh, Alek the best protector we had. Was the hardest sleeper ever. I walked around to my side of the bed, and made sure the pillow barrier was in place. I than grabbed the blanket off the floor, and threw it over Alek. I climbed up on the bed, and leaned over Alek to tuck him in, making sure he wasn't cold. After he was good i went back to my side of the bed, and draped the rest of the blanket over me.

**A/N Okay, now you're probably wondering why Ryan's here & why am I always blocking Alek, and Chloe? But i have a reasonable reason okay. Well I think its reasonable. I just don't want it to seem that Chloe is settling for Alek. Yes Brian's gone. I know I know FINALLY. But again, during the show that was are only choices. Brian or Alek. I just want to write, her with someone different. So Chloe can realize**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N thank you all for all the reviews I love reading them!

A/N Chloe will kinda be OOC when she confronts someone, sorry. I just wanted to try writing her mad, like really mad.

I woke up to a british accent, whispering in my ear "chloe" over and over again. I pulled my pillow out from under my head and onto my ear. After awhile of silence, Alek grabs the pillow and throws it across the room, barely missing the lamp on my desk.

"What?" i say, in between a yawn. I scot up into a sitting position, my back against the head board.

"Finally your up!" He says, his face turning into disgust with my sleeping habits.

"What time is it?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"Past twelve" he says.

"Its summer." I argue. What sane person wakes up before 12?

"And? Chloe go get dressed." He says getting off the bed, and picking up his shirt off the floor. Wait what? His shirt was off.

"Uh, why is your shirt off?" I say looking him in the eye, careful not to look down and be distracted by his body.

"I took it off in the night." He says, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"You woke up?" I ask dumbly.

"Yeah, than I noticed the pillows in between us. You scared of getting to close to me?" He ask smirking again. I swear to bassit that smirk of his is going to get him hurt.

"No, I just need my space." I lied, I actually was afraid of getting to close. What I did when I was sleeping was beyond my control.

"Whatever you say. Now hurry up and get dressed. Although I am loving the short short and tang top on you." He says smiling cheeky as his eyes rake down me.

My fingers twitched a little, I really wanted to smack him.

(_)

"What are we doing?" I say coming out of the washroom fully dressed, and ready to go.

"First you need to phone your mom she's been phoning all day. Second let's get you something to eat."

"You answered the phone?" I said, my eyes going wide. My mom didn't really like Alek maybe because she first meet him while he was lounging on my bed. Or maybe it was because the when he say her he said 'hey'.

I don't know what she'd think if she thought he was at my house. Just us two.

"No. I ignored it but it was annoying, the phone ringing while I watched you." He says starting of serious, but than his voices because in a more joking tone.

I role my eyes, at his attempt of a joke.

"Okay one sec, I'll just phone her back." I say

He raises his eyebrows at me.

"Oh sorry one second." I say correcting my self, hanging out with Amy ruined my vocabulary.

I quickly walk past him, and down the hallway towards the steps. We had 3 wireless home phones in my house. One in the kitchen, One in the living room, and one in my moms room. The one in my moms room used to be mine, till Amy kept phoning me in the middle of the night walking up my mom. I think that's the reason she finally agreed to a cell phone.

I walked, towards the one in the kitchen passing the living room. I wanted to get a little snack, so it was killing to birds with one stone. I picked up the phone and started dialing my mothers cell phone, while it rang I moved towards the fridge.

But I didn't get to close because Alek slipped in front of it, arms crossed over his chest.

"Uh move please." I say trying to push Alek away from the fridge.

"No. I said I was taking you out to eat." He says.

"Fine than your paying." I state.

"What kind of man do you think I am. Of course I'm paying, I know how to treat a lady." He says smirking.

"Your not a man." I say glaring, at him. Still hearing the rings of my moms phone. She needs to hurry up and answer I'm getting hungrier by the second.

"I have a body of one." He winks at me. Uh, puke.

"Yeah and a brain of a five year old." I say.

"At least you noticed my body." He says smiling, at me. He than adds "don't worry I've noticed yours too." His eyes raking my body. This time I do slap him upside his head.

"At least get me a drink." I say.

"You've reached Meredith King, please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

"Ugh. Hey mom, sorry I didn't answer your phone call this morning. I was sleeping. Phone me when yo-"

"Chloe milk or orange juice?" Alek asks interrupting me.

"Water." I say, shooting him daggers for interrupting the phone call. Before I can hang up and start again I hear the beep of the message being done. I hang up knowing it was sent.

He hands me the water, and takes a couple steps back. Good. He should be afraid my moms going to kill me. She doesn't like boys over when she's gone. Not even Paul.

"She's going to kill me." I say. Glaring at him even more.

"No she won't. Finish drinking the water, so we can get some food into you." He says smiling a little bit.

I glared back at him for good measures before drinking all the water. I hand him the cup, which he sets down In the sink.

"Before I take you out to eat, I need to change." He says.

"Ugh, I'm hungry." I stated. I was seriously hungry, I could hear my tummy rumbling.

He opens my cupboard and opens a brand new granola bar book. He sticks his hands in an takes two out throwing them at me. Thanks to my Mai reflexes I catch them with ease.

"Here a snack." He says smiling.

(_)

"Hey Jasmine, what's up." I say getting off the couch. I didn't know Jasmine was home.

"Hey chloe. What brings you here?" She asks questioning.

"Alek needs to change, he promised me food." I say smiling. Than my stomach grumbles, I pat It down and whisper that it'll get food soon. Alek walks in while I did that, and smirks at me, than my tummy. He than walks past me. I turn around to find him standing behind be probably waiting for Jasmines and I's conversation to end.

" Jasmine wanna come eat with me and Alek?" I ask. I haven't talked or hanged out with Jasmine is so long.

She looks behind me to where Alek is, and continuously shakes her head 'no'.

"Come on, I miss hanging out." I say, pleading a little bit.

"Me too Chloe, some other time. I promise." She says smiling brightly.

"Okay." I say turning around to face Alek.

"Let's go." I tell him, he opens the door of the apartment for me rushing me out.

"Bye Jaz!" I say before the door shuts behind Alek.

(_)

"Why aren't you ordering anything?" I ask him. We where sitting in the booth of a small burger place. I absolutely love there poutine, which I just ordered.

"I already ate." He says cheekly. Smiling down at me.

"When?" I ask skeptically I don't remember him eating another. In less he has a mini fridge in his room and he stopped for a snack. I knew for a fact that he didn't eat.

"After watching u sleep I got hungry and ate. You woke up maybe five minutes later." He says, pushing the menu away. Showing me he really wasn't hungry. That was weird, didn't guys love eating.

"So your going to just watch me eat?" I asked, kinda weirded it out by that thought.

"Yes." He says shrugging his shoulders. He takes another sip of his coke.

"You know this feels a lot like twilight?" I say remembering that scene in the movie where Edwards just watching her eat. Obviously Alek isn't a vampire, and Alek could eat but still it feel like that scene. And I know my fan girl in me wants to jump up and down, because of the similarity but the majority feels insecure.

"Twilight?" He asks stupidly.

"Oh my, please don't tell me you don't know what that is. I know your mai but your still human." I say, it was true every one knew about Twilight. Even Paul. Never mind Paul doesn't really count because I swear before he meet Alek that Edward was his man crush.

"I know what it is, vampires and werewolves right? That's all the girls were gossiping about last year. Team Edward, or Team Jake or something. I think Edward won or maybe it was Jacob. One had nice abs." He says smartly.

"Well of what I heard, but he couldn't have ones better than mine right?" He asks, his hands on the hem of his shirt. Before he actually lift his shirt in a public place, I kick him in his shin.

"Must have hurt that they weren't talking about you." I say laughing a bit, about how disappointed his Mai ears must of been at that time.

"No don't worry, some of the girls even made a Team Alek. Kinda creepy but does wonders to my ego." He says smiling, and I laugh. Like really laugh. My ugly laugh too. The one where a slap my knees and try to catch my breath. It was funny, to me anyway.

"Probably did" I breath out.

Before he can say anything the waiter places my poutine in front of me.

"Are you sure you don't want any thing?" The old woman asks him.

"No thank you." He says smiling. Wow Alek being polite.

The rest of the time, Alek and I would talk and laugh and joke around. He did eat. Well my food, but I was happy to share.

(_)

I was just about dial Alek's, number when a knock at the door interrupts me. I jump up quickly of my bed, knowing it wasn't Alek or my mom. Speaking of my mom, I quickly grab my cell phone and look for any missed calls or texts. None. I was about to phone her number again, when the person knocks on the hard wood door reminding me that someone was waiting. I toss my phone onto my bed and run down the steps. So grateful for the Mai grace I gained. Before I would've tumbled down the steps.

"I'm coming" I yell out, just in case the person left.

But the person still knocks.

I race to the door, red faced. Once I get It opened, I regret not ignoring it. There on my doorstep was a very pissed of Ryan, reasons unknown to me. He marches pass me, which was very rude.

"Yes?" I ask not being very nice ethier.

"Seriously Chloe!" He says huffing, claws out. I look at his eyes, and am not so shocked to see slits. Whatever happended got him really mad.

"Is the Order her!?" I ask extracting my claws.

"No. But right now I could care less. How could you?" Seriously that was so annoying, I didn't know what he was talking about, even if I did if I wanted to hide it I wouldn't come out and say why. Gosh.

"What?" I ask completely annoyed.

"I seen you in the restaurant at lunch. Sharing food."

"What the heck?" I ask dumbly.

"You and Alek. How could you go on a date with him while you're with me!" He screams, his eyes full with anger. Worse thing it was directed at me. When you where full Mai, emotions come stronger. Anger was stronger, and scarier.

"Woah. Calm down it was Alek. We weren't on a date. Anyways me and you aren't together." I say slowly, my hands up showing him I'm not going to do anything.

Wrong words, clearly. He pushs me back against the wall. He tries holding me agaisnt it, but since he doesn't train often I had the upper hand. I elbowed him in the gut. He stumbles back a little. Eyes wide from shock, but soon zero in on me and race to attack me.

But before Ryan can touch me someone grabs Ryan's moving form and pushes him off step. He tumbles down, and bangs into a the coffee table. I move closer, surprised and not to find Alek being the hero.

"I could've taken him." I said joking and serious.

"I know." He says looking back at me. His eyes turn from slits back to the warm chocolate brown eyes. I know and love.

Ryan groans and attempts to get up. But Alek stops him by putting his boot on his stomach.

"What happened?" Alek says growling down at Ryan.

"I thought she was cheating." He says stumbling over his words. Alek takes his foot of Ryan.

"Really? That's funny. Now get out of her house. Chloe's one to forgive, but I'm not. I don't want to see you anywhere near her. Got it!" He says voice raised. I look at Alek to see how angry he was, his lip was curled back, and he was growling with each word.

"Yes." Ryan says globing. And with that he runs out of the house.

"Chloe you all right?" He says turning to me, his eyes roaming my body. To check for any damage. Once he thinks I'm fine he, places his hands on my cheeks caressing them.

"Are you?" He asks and I know it isn't physical he means emotional. I was fine, it wasn't a big thing, I was just pretty shocked. I really don't understand why he was acting like that he never did before.

"Yeah. Alek wanna do me a favor?" I ask smiling up at him.

"Isn't saving your ass, a favor?"

"No doesn't count your supposed too. Please?" I ask lightly. I know he'd say yes.

"Sure Chlo. For you anything." He says. I was touched in till he added " I mean it, anything." winking at me.

I ignore the last part and say "Can you check up on him? He's really off."

"Chloe he was possessive. And had anger problems. There's many guys like that. Lena's ex. Remember?" He says.

"Yeah I know, but it didn't seem like him. He was really scared and wanted me to be with him badly."

(_)

He drops on to my bed, making me jump up a little. I place the book I was certainly reading on my night stand. Page 135. I had great memory.

"So?" I ask raising an eyebrow. I had been waiting for hours for Alek.

"What's 'boo' mean?" He asks.

"I swear you listen to the gossip from girls." I ask seriously surprised.

"Yeah, but I'm to manly to ask my friends what 'boo' means and you already know how manly I am. You get to see me with my shirt off all the time" he says smiling, but his eyes held no amusement. Just anger, and sadness.

"I'll tell you later, now tell me what you found out!" I say excited, and scared.

"Nothing at his house, anything like drugs. Or anything. But mai would need a lot of that and it would wear off so there's no point. And no no order." He says

"Oh so just a creepy possessive guy. Sorry for making you waste your time. He seemed off." I say

"No you're right something was off. I listened to a phone conversation. With an older man. They where talking about making him get with you, and becoming you're mate. For power and money." He says slowly, watching

my reaction.

"Oh." I say. Valentina warned me about these kind of guys. Truth be told he was kinda weird, now I get why he's so uncomfortable around Alek. Why he wanted to know if Alek was my mate. He lied this whole time. That little-

"You okay?" He asks hesitantly.

"Can I have some time?" I ask looking up from my eye lashes. He nods his head and gets up of my bed. I didn't need time. Sure it was a blow to my ego. Being with me just cause I was the uniter hurt a little but I wasn't going to just sit her. Oh no I was going to give him a piece of my mind!

_Meet me at the coffee shop so we can fix everything. Alek won't know. _I text him.

(_)

After I told him everything Alek told me. I started calling him names bad ones, ones my mom would have killed me for saying.

"Your a f-"

"Please Chloe, my dad he told me to but I didn't want too. He said he'd kick me out if I didn't. I'm sorry." He says his eyes wide. Faking hurt, the way Alek would do.

"You didn't need to do that. Lie. I would've helped you find a house! What if I did fall in love with you? Don't worry I wasn't even near there. You wouldn't have loved me back, you dirty pig." I say rudely later I'd regret I know I would his story was sad, and wasn't fair but what he did to me wasn't fair ether. I was DONE being compassion all the time, and letting people push me around. It would have been different if he was poor or something but he wasn't his dad was a freaking pride leader. And from what I can tell there doing good, more than good. He used me, Kai did to but this one was different. He didn't feel regret, or pain in doing so. He didn't even care for my feeling. An actor.

"But I do love you Chloe king!" He says smiling brightly, like nothing ever happended. Good actor he was.

"You've only known me for a couple of days." I spit out. My claws where coming out and my hands where balled into fists. My skin was getting cut, but the anger was higher than the pain.

"Love at first sight." He suggests.

Alek walks up to us fast but not a full out jog. Alek was one not to cause attention. In less it was for my embarrassment or for his looks.

"You don't know the meaning of love. Let's go King." He says harshly, and spits on shoes. I couldn't help but smile at that. Alek grabs my hand pulls me away from Ryan. He turns us towards the back of a store.

"You okay?" He asks, I nod answering him.

"Thank you for getting me out of there." I breath out.

I look up at him, thank full for everything he has ever done for me. I can't say thank you enough. He leans down, lips barely a cm away, we where sharing the same air. I wanted to kiss him so bad. To feel his lips on mine again. I close my eyes, waiting for the beautiful pressure of his lips against mine.

Nothing.

I open my eyes to realize he pulled back, he wasn't far but wasn't as close as I wanted him. His head was in talking, space. Well friend talking space not like Alek's usual close talking space but the normal one. And that bothered me. A lot.

"Did you know before starting something with me that you loved him?" Alek asks, I can see the pain in his eyes.

**(Flash Back) -(During Lunch)**

**(A/N After she finds out Brian's alive and says goodbye)**

"Chloe listen." Amy says sounding annoyed.

"Brian loves you? Correct?" Amy asks.

"Yes but-" Amy quickly cuts me off and says "I'm talking you just say 'yes' or 'no'."

"Yes sir." I say giving her a fake salute.

She roles her eyes at me but still continues.

"Chloe just hear me out. I think you think you love him." She says pausing to grab some cheese chips. She licks the cheese of, before chopping down on the pour sucker.

"I think you feel guilty." she stops staring at me waiting for her input. I motion my arms for her to continue.

She sighs " Chloe you feel guilty, because he fell in love with you and you didn't end it. Which you should of because you couldn't be together. So some how by loving him back, would make up for what you thought was selfish." She said.

**(Flash back ends)**

Ever since that day, I've understood it more and more.

I may have loved Brian.

Scratch that I think I thought I loved Brian.

Because the more that I think about it. The more I realize how guilty I felt. Amy was right, in a way. I was selfish for wanting to keep him. But I wasn't completely in love with him.

Don't get me wrong, I really really liked him. But I wasn't in love with him yet. Give me some time and I probably would have. But I'm not, and I don't think I ever was.

"I don't think I ever was." I say, trying to sound sincere.

"Chloe don't lie to me. I'm a big boy. I won't run away any more. I just need to know." He asks again, his eyes still reflecting pain, but a tint of hope.

And this time I kissed him back with the full intent that I wanted to be with him. Just him.

It was the best kiss in the world.

A/N The reason why Ryan is/was in this story is because I don't want it to seem that Chloe is just settling for Alek. I wanted her to see other Mai's. Yes it did end up with Ryan being bad, but, hopefully you got the feeling that Chloe was defiantly not interested in him before everything happened. Hope you guys enjoyed the ending! :)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N hey everyone, here's a new chapter. I think there's one more to go! I might do two, we'll see.

"What does this make us?" Alek ask his eyes filled with hope but more importantly fear. He was afraid I'd turn him down again. I was done hiding these feelings from myself and Alek. I've always known I had feelings for him. But after that kiss I don't know at what extent. My heart beats faster just thinking about Alek and his perfect lips.

"Whatever you want it to be." I said truthfully because this was all up to him. I don't know if he wants to be in a relationship with me right now. Maybe still nursing his broken heart that I had gave him. I wouldn't rush him but just thinking about him saying 'friends' made my blood boil.

He leans down and kisses me, slowly and softly. But to soon does he take his lips away.

"I want to be able to do that and this" he tugs my hand from my jean pockets, and clasps his hand with mine "and tell people your mine, so none else can have you" lifting up our entwined hands.

He kisses me again, "okay" I say kinda breathless from that kiss.

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay." and this time i lean up to kiss him to show him that i do want this. And every time i pushed him away i regret it. Oh so much. Yes sometimes i seriously did want to hit him, but in the end i always felt save with him. No matter what, and from the first time Alek kissed me since the whole Brian thing, i knew. That i did have feelings, and those feelings were always there since the beginning.

"I guess this means your mine for good?" He asks questioning. Probably wondering if I would pull another Brian fiasco on him.

But even though he was questioning me my still heart beat faster at that. He obviously could hear it, i was happy he was my protector right now it would've been embarrassing if another Mai came and asked why my heart was beating fast and ruined this moment between us.

"For good" I told him.

(_)

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. When he kissed me, really kissed me I felt like bursting out my skin, his lips were warm and soft against mine. His warmth set me on fire. I could feel Alek's heart beating steadily faster against my chest and the sound of his breathing coming faster as he tangled his slender fingers into my hair.

My eyes flew open.

I sat up in bed blinking against the brightness that streamed through my window. Last night I remember closing those. I grab my phone off my dresser ready to text Amy everything. But than drop the phone down. Amy went on her vacation like she did almost every year. 2 weeks top and no cell orders from her dads. I'll remember to email her about it later. I pick up my phone again and look at that time it was 11 am. I quickly jumped off my bed racing towards my washroom but not before bumping into my very late mom.

"Mom?" My voice comes out husky from just waking up.

"Go have you're shower will talk later. I'll make you a sandwich." She says smiling, and planting a kiss on my cheek before walking around me and out my door.

(_)

"So explain you being late and not phoning me?" I say grabbing a sit at the counter, and taking the freshly made sandwich off the plate.

"Airplane was delayed, and me being stupid and not remembering to charge my phone the night before ; my phone died." She says shyly, and turns to get me a glass from the cabinet.

"Chloe, milk or orange juice" my mother says. And I can't help but feel daja vu.

"Orange juice please" I say smiling sweetly.

"Honey I don't think that's how it went. You ask for water." She says smiling evilly. Oh, yeah.

I slap my head, dumb chloe.

"So are you going to tell me why Alek was here, in this house with out me being here?" She asks raising her eyebrow leaning down on the counter.

"Went to get breakfast or lunch together." I tell her truthfully, I couldn't lie and say I wasn't home because I used the home phone instead of my cell phone. I was a terrible liar anyway I'm surprised my mom didn't catch me before.

She watches me to for awhile before she asks more lightly "so you and Alek?"

I couldn't lie to my mom, she had always been there for me. And lying about something like this didn't seem fair, i owed it to her so i told her the truth. Even if she didn't like it.

"Yup" I say doing the band-aid trick.

"Yeah?" She asks. But no the band-aid had to be more sticky like usual and i had to rip it off, this time slower.

"Mhhmm me and alek." I say afraid of her reaction now. She never took a liking to Alek.

"Couple?" she asks, seriously mom how much pain do you want me to go through? Metaphorically.

"Yes mom couple." I say waiting for the blow.

"And Brian?"

"Gone." I say truthfully, he could still be here but he was gone for my life. I was Alek's and Brian didn't have my heart anymore.

"For good" I add

"Good" she says a smile breaking on her face.

"Good?" Don't get me wrong in all for good, really good, is good. But mom had always liked Brian over Alek.

"I thought you liked Brian?" I say cringing at they way it sounded. I should've just shutup but me being Chloe I didn't I had to go feed the lion.

"Don't get me wrong, I meet him on your bed, but ever since that day he picked you up from school you guys been closer. When he's around your more nice and happy even though you do have your funks." She says chuckling at the end. Guess the lion wasn't all that hungry. But my mom was right I was happy more than I was in the beginning. Yeah I cried and was more moody but there was some points where I was happy and they all involved Alek some how.

"So you like like him?" My mom asks stupidly.

"Of course mom, i wouldn't date him if i didn't." But like like didn't seem enough. It didn't explain it, i knew i liked alek more than friends awhile ago. But after talking about it, and that kiss. God that kiss. My heart beat faster around him, faster than I thought possible. It didn't seem like something you'd feel with your boyfriend of yesterday night.

**(Flash Back) (Chapter 8)**

"Okay. Well I guess I could start with; we only love once. But you probably new that?"

I shake my head 'no'. I didn't know that. And it makes it worse that I did. That means, I'm done for. My first and last love; Brian. And I actually thought that I was moving on.

Jasmine must have saw my horror, because she quickly says "Mai only. You're good Chloe. Just don't fall for a Mai traitor."

I laugh, and my nerves calm down. "Well you could love any Mai really, but when you're totally in love with them, and you know there the one. After you- she coughs- you know. You see a white aura like thing, shining a white; or pale pink outline of your partner, it's gone in a couple of seconds. They say it's our god, telling us that we've found our true love, and it connects you."

"Like more powers?" I ask.

"No. But when you pass on, your souls are connected, and you'll meet them again. In where ever." She says smiling.

"That's it?" I ask suddenly curious about Mai love.

"Well, after your together your together. But many Mai will try and go after the one you love, so after your truly together all 'white outline' thing and everything most Mai's do this little ritual thing."

"You mean marriage?" I ask.

"No. Many Mai's, find each other and connect at a young age. And believe it or not Mai parents don't want their child to be too young when they get married. So to tell the others Mai's you're taken, you share blood. Like one of the blood promises. It could be in anyway; as long as the blood is shared then it works. It tells other Mai's that your taken."

"Really? Like to warn others to back off?" I asked.

"Yes, also so no one falls in love with your partner. Because although it rarely happens it does, and that person has to live alone forever."

"Oh so you have to be connected to do the blood thingy?" I ask feeling dumb for calling it a 'thingy'.

"No. Many people do It by accident. They think there truly in love." She says and continues while shifting more comfortable on the bed. "Some do it to protect each other."

"Why?"

"Because when you do this, you share scents kind of. Its weird I know. But it stops people from tracking you. Especially if a traitor is after you. I know its horrible but its not uncommon for there to be a traitor. And you're able to find the person when needed. Its like a pull if your SHARE with another person that person can find you if they are longing for you, and need you; but its only out of love so there's hardly a chance that a Mai traitor will SHARE with you. You don't really know what your doing, when it happens. Like someone is controlling your brain and is telling you where they are." She says slowly so I can understand her.

"Wow there's a lot about this stuff. Why is it like that?" I ask, regretting it the moment it comes out of my mouth. Its like asking why, a mai is a mai.

"We don't know, there's no science to it. It just is." She says thoughtfully.

"But when we do fall, its fast. Its said that Bassit chooses our Mate, so it isn't like human love. Where some take time we don't need that. Usually after the first kiss you start to have more feelings for them."

**(Flash Back ends)**

I'd like to think that the kiss we shared yesterday was our first. Because before i didn't really try with Alek. And now thats all i want to do.

(_)

I knocked on there apartment, waiting for someone to answer. Hopefully Jasmine was home because we needed to talk about this. I needed her help.

"Miss me?" Alek says smiling brightly at me. He ushered me in, hand on my back.

It was comfortable, it felt normal and natural like he's been together forever not just yesterday night.

"I actually did but I need to talk to Jasmine." I say feeling a bit sad for him.

"Oh?" He says raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah 'oh'" I say trying to lift my eyebrows but it doesn't work. He just laughs at my attempts. I glare at him.

"Come on Chloe let's grab something to eat that you can talk to Jasmine" he says smiling.

"Later, I haven't seen Jasmine in forever." I tell him starting off as a lie but realizing its true I haven't my time has been so preoccupied with this blonde that I haven't talked to Jasmine in awhile. I was a horrible friend. I hope she forgives me.

"Fine I'll take you up on that." He says shifting from feet to feet a bit awkwardly. I smile at his cuteness.

I turn to walk towards Jasmine room knowing she's home Alek would have told me if she wasn't home. But before I could even move a step, Alek lays his hand on my wrist. Making me turn around.

He than wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. When he kisses me, really kisses me I feel like bursting out of my skin, his lips are warm and soft against mine. His warmth set me on fire. I could feel Alek's heart beating steadily faster against my chest and the sound of his breathing coming faster as he tangled his slender fingers into my hair.

"Hey Chloe thought I heard you're- ah never mind leaving" she says and I could hear her footsteps become softer telling me she walked away.

"That's enough" I say pushing him away, not mad just kinda ticked that he did that knowing Jasmine could've walked in on us before I could actually tell her.

"Never enough" he says trying to grab me, hands out in front. I slap his hands away.

"I'm going to talk to Jasmine now." I tell him slowly likes he's a five year old. Well he looks like one who just lost there red fire truck.

(_)

"I'm so sorry you had to see that" I say sincerely I hated PDA as it is, always made me feel awkward. It sucks more for her because Alek was family and I'm friend. I closed the door, so Alek wouldn't hear. Luckily her mom made all bedrooms sound proof.

I jump down on her queen bed. Alek probably had a kind. Okay seriously don't need to be thinking about Alek's bed right now.

"So you gonna spill." She says eyeing me.

"As long as you don't turn into Amy and jump up and down squealing and clapping your hands I'll tell you everything." I say truthfully that's why today I was going to text her, than I'd just get the clapping emotion person on the extra emotion apps she has.

"I swear. Now spill." She says leaning like I have a top secret formula that no one can hear about. Again sound proof room.

"Alek and I kissed."

"I know I got front row tickets to that." She says looking at me like I'm dumb.

"No we kissed yesterday and he asked me if we could be together in other words but that was the meaning and I said yes" I tell her.

"Finally." She says sighing.

"What?" I say seriously surprised every ones saying finally.

"Yeah you heard me finally. You obviously had feelings for him before but your very stubborn even to your own emotion." She says seriously.

I grab one of her pillows and pull them to my chest hugging the pillow. "I know, I have but now I don't know what to do." I say sighing.

"With what?" She asks shifting to face me better. We both where crossed legged on her bed facing each other my back was to her pillows her back was facing the end of the bed.

"My emotions for him, I have to much. There too strong." I say pleading for her to help me out.

"Chloe I told you what happens." She says smiling more.

"I know I fall right away. Bluh bluh stupid bluh"

"You're lucky Alek has already fallen for you so its won't be awkward your feelings."

"What?" Alek has-no not thinking that. He hasn't has he? I don't want my hopes up.

"Come on Chloe you where stupid about your own feelings but you must have known his?" She ask curiously.

I shift under gaze.

"Are you serious Chloe" she says rolling her eyes "I'm not even going to tell you."

It was an awkward silence, in till jasmine says "Don't worry about falling, okay Alek won't leave you. You can truly be with him."

"I know that's Alek for you but I feel like one of those girls that love there boyfriend of a day just because he's her boyfriend." I say sighing hating how stupid life is.

"Come on, didn't you like him before he was you're boyfriend?" She asks. She's giving me a knowing look.

"Yeah, I did. But at the time I didn't know that. Now thinking about everything, I realize I did. Awhile ago, but."

"Than you don't need to feel like that Chloe, mai's don't need years or months to fall in love." She says smiling reassuring me that its natural. Its like when the doctor tells you you're weight is perfect size for your age but you can't help but feel it isn't because they said that.

I smile, a smile of thanks. And for the rest of the day we sit on her comfy queen size bed and talk about anything and everything.

(_)

When I finally get home, I notice how late it is. It was already dark.

My mother left a note on the table saying she had to go out to dinner with her bosses family and how she was sorry. I smile at the note just imagining my mom rushing to write this and put on her high heels. I zone my hearing to the roof finding the steady heart beat of Alek.

I open up the cabinets and get out two plastic plates. I place them on the counter than open my fridge looking for any good leftovers.

Finding a tub of rice, and left over chicken wings. I quickly put them in the microwave.

Than I let them heat up in the microwave. I ran upstairs and changed into track pants and a tang top he seen me in worse. I hoped I'd bet the time limit but the microwave starts beeping before I even pulled on my pants.

Once I get down stairs I open the microwave and let the food cool down a little.

Than once it seems its cooled down a bit, I ration the food giving Alek the bigger portion. It wasn't that good of a meal but it would do.

I grab the to plates one in each hand, so happy for my Mai grace right now and run down up to the top of the steps. But I quickly stop remembering about the forks and knifes. I carefully place the plates down and run down the stairs and grab them.

"Hey Alek?" I say from the open window.

"Yeah Chloe?" He says from my roof top.

"A little help please" I ask.

He dangles his hands thinking I'd grab for him to help me up but instead I open up his hands and place the plate in his hands awkwardly. I hold into place so he can get over his surprise. He does quickly and lifts the plate up, out of eye sight for me.

"One more" I tell him.

His hand comes down again and I place it in his hands this time he lifts it up right away. Than I start climbing up to my roof, I get up in no time and sit down beside Alek. Both plates be side him.

"What's this?" He asks.

"Food." I say smiling, my favorite thing. Besides Alek's smile.

"Uh huh" he says looking back down at the plates.

"I promised you we'd eat." I say truthfully.

His smile brightens. He pecks me on the cheek and hands me one of the plates. I look down to realize its the plate with more food. I glare at him and take his out of his hands and switch them. He shrugs his shoulders, and picks up the fork and knife which were already on his plate and smiles up at me before chowing down on his food.

(_)

"So you didn't change your mind." he asks.

"Why would you think that?" I ask curious did I do something wrong? Did I make him think that I must have.

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair and says "I thought you went to Jasmine to ask her how to end it with me or something. I just can't lose you."

I lean in and kiss him on the cheek. Alek was a sweat heart a bad ass. But a sweetheart.

"Nope, okay." He says smirking down at me. Also a cocky bastard but I loved all those things about him.

A/N hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter I tried my best!

Review :)


	16. Chapter 16

It has been a whole month since Alek and I have been official. And everything was amazing. I knew how he felt and he knew how I felt. We didn't to say the 'L' words, we already knew. This month was amazing, I had so much fun. One date that I'd remember forever would have to be the one at the beach. No he did not profess his love for me, or buy me a necklace. It was just a regular day, which was full with fun. It was also that day I learned the real extent of my feelings for him.

(Flash Back)

"I don't want to." I say sternly hands on my hips, Alek wanted me to go in the water. He'd being trying to get me to do it for awhile now. I told him on the way here that I was not stepping foot into the water, he shrugged his shoulders at the time but now he's pleading with me to go in.

"Please it'll be fun" he says smiling brightly while shaking his wet golden locks spraying water on me.

"Stop" I say pushing him back making him stumble and kick sand all over my towel. I growl.

"Scared of water?" Alek asked.

"No." I say ending the conversation and turning around I was just about to pick up the towel and shake off the sand when Alek gently grabs my hips and turns me around. Before I can say anything he throws me over his shoulder and starts walking to the water.

"Alek let me down" I scream my fist hitting his back. He just shrugs and continues to walk with me banging on his back. People start to stare, elderly couples smile at us, while some parents shake there heads.

Next thing I knew we where in the water, me still on his back and Alek still walking. I was looking down or was it up at the water? My hair dragging along getting wetter the more Alek walked.

"Put me down now!" I scream, he does exactly that and throws me down into the water. I come back to the surface spitting water out of my mouth. I glare at him evilly.

"Alek!" I scream, stomping, or at least attempting to stomp but the water makes it really hard. He chuckles down at me. I glare at him and turn to swim. But I don't get to far before Alek's hands are on my hip pulling me back. This was the 3rd time today his hands where on my hips including the make out session.

"Stay please" he says smiling sweetly. I glare at his hands which he than let's me go. He than gives me his big puppy dog eyes. Before we became a couple I could to those eyes and he'd surrender now he does those to me and I crack.

"Fine I'll stay." I say smiling up at him.

"Yay!" He says reaching out for my hips again. I quickly swim away from him as fast as I can.

Once I come up for air Alek asks "where are you going?"

"I never said I'd stay with you." I say smiling evilly. I continue to swim far away from him as fast as I can. After awhile I stop not hearing him behind me. I poke my head out looking for golden locks and brown beautiful eyes. But instead I find hands lashing out of the water, waving for help. Someone was drowning, not just anyone Alek. That was the last spot Alek was in. I quickly dive under to see Alek holding his leg. Cramp. I swim as fast as I can, luckily I took swimming lessons. I make it to him, in a record. I quickly grab his arm and start kicking towards the surface. Once we get to the top both Alek and I inhale as much air as we can. Once my breathing is normal I turn to him. He was smiling, that bastard. I guess I was pretty dumb, seeing has he's holding him self up fine. He faked it. I splashed water in his face.

I felt so much relief, he was safe. He was never in harms way. My heart was beating like crazy just thinking about him drowning. Dying. If Alek died I'd die too. I would be able to live, he meant to much to me, I loved him to much.

(End Of Flash Back)

He apologized after I broke down later, and promised me he'd never do that again. But at least I learned how much I did care for him. Although that wasn't his best moment he still was a sweet heart and my mother loved him.

(Flash Back)

"Alek when did you move in with Valentina?" My mother asks breaking the silence. I can't help but cringe at her question and all the bad memories behind it. My mother still didn't know Valentina had passed, we decided not to tell her.

I look to Alek, who's face is paler than usual, he takes a quick sip of his water. "Uh since I was 14. Parents passed away, and Valentina was my moms sister." He says smoothly, you wouldn't be able to spot his lie.

"Oh my I'm so sorry." My mother says dropping her forks and giving Alek a sympathized look.

"Me too." He says and takes a bit out of his chicken. "Your food is delicious ." He says politely switching the subject.

"Oh thank you. Call me Meredith." She says for the billionth time tonight but Alek never seemed to remember. I take a bite out of my chicken too.

"Do you play any sports?" My mother asks trying to break the silence again. Why did she have too, I liked silence even if it was uncomfortable.

Alek smirks "Yeah, I play basket-ball." He says.

"He's a jock mom." I say stopping her from asking the question I know she was going to ask.

"Ou? I used to be a cheerleader, I always wanted Chloe to be one but no she rather read comics with Paul." She says sweetly not mad that I don't cheer.

"Yeah Chloe you should be a cheerleader." He says smiling at me, than a wink.

"No way, not my type of thing." I tell him truthfully, nothing against cheerleaders at all. My school wasn't stereotypical with the cheerleaders being shanks and dumb. They were all pretty smart, and some really nice. The only stereotypical think about my school is the jocks.

He shrugs his shoulder and turns back to my mother knowing she had way more questions. I thought it was sweet that he let her ask so many questions and didn't seem annoyed at all. Never mind sweet he loved talking about himself this is like a birthday present all wrapped in one.

(End Of Flash Back)

He charmed everyone, I remember this time me and him went to- my thoughts get interrupted by the ringing of my phone. I quickly search for it in the bed sheets, finding it after the third ring. Alek's picture shows on my screen and a smile breaks out on my face. Alek would be so disappointed in himself if he knew he interrupted me when I was thinking about him.

"Hey Chloe, where are we going out tonight?" Alek asks getting straight to point.

We've been to every big restaurant or cafe in town but the one beside my shop the one we always would go too.

"Uh let's go to the coffee shop beside my store." I say sweetly over the phone. I could hear Alek groan.

"That's no date worthy" he says.

"We can't been there in so long please" I say using my extra sweet and nice tone on him. He'd crack watch him.

"Whatever you want Chlo." He says and I can hear him sigh. Told you.

"Why do you sound sad?" I ask using my little kid voice, and if he could see me he'd laugh at my pout.

"I just want all our dates to be perfect." He says coughing at the end. If his friends heard this they'd call him whipped.

"It will be, they make the best coffee, and cheese cake" I say

"How about dinner?" He asks.

"Cheese cake is dinner" I argue.

"Whatever Chloe I'll pack some sandwiches just in case." He says.

"Okay! Give me a half an hour and I'll meet you there." I tell him than hang up.

(_)

True to my word I meet him there in a half an hour.

"Hey chloe." Alek says smiling sweetly, he leans down and gives me a small peck on the lips. He leads me to a table, and pulls out the chair. I sit down, and Alek pushes my chair in for me before sitting down in his. We were actually sitting down in our regular (even though we haven't been here since we started going out) spot.

"Here" he says passing me one of the two sandwiches he had in his hands. I smile graciously at Alek. He could be so sweet sometimes and well an ass other times. I un wrap it from the plastic rap and pull out a tuna sandwich my favorite! I didn't know if being Mai made me like fish more or something. Alek opened his which was a tuna sandwich too which I learned was his favorite kinda sandwich.

"Thank you" I say before taking a big bite out of the tuna sandwich.

"How's Paul and Amy?" Alek asks after swallowing his bite. Alek didn't hate them much, but wasn't friends with them. He was trying to be in my human life more not just the mai one. He made a relationship status with me on facebook too. He was trying and that's all I could ask.

"Good, Amy keeps trying to double date." I say smiling at the thought, I could just imagine Alek sitting there with a frown while Paul jumps up and down with questions.

"No uh oh no no no" Alek says eyes wide and scared, he probably was thinking about all the questions Paul would ask.

"Don't worry, we won't." I tell him taking another bite out of my sandwich.

After we ate Alek's delicious sandwiches, Alek gets up. I raise an eyebrow ( we sat down all day while he taught me how to do that). He reaches over to me and gently pushes my brow down smiling at me.

"You wanted a cheese cake didn't you?" He asks smiling brightly. He probably felt so good right now remembering about it when even me; the person who craved if for days forgot.

"Ou yes please" I say smiling at him, and batting my eye lashes. He just shakes his head and smirks at me and turns to leave.

"Chloe!" A manly voice says from behind

me, I turn around to see a blonde green eyed boy walking his way to me.

"Uh hello." I say unsure who he was.

"Adrian" he says giving me his hand to shake, I shake it.

"Uh Chloe but you already knew that" I say awkwardly.

"Yeah, your the Uniter how can I not know you." He says smartly, and slides into Alek's seat. I grind my teeth hoping the lines long in there so I can get Adrian gone.

"Mhmmmm" I say, trying to get him to talk.

"Hey maybe you wanna go out, sometime since there's not that many Mai's are age around here." Adrian says smiling down at me. I'm never coming to the coffee shop anymore I think there's a sign some where saying 'Chloe a mai is here ask her out'.

"I uh am taken." I stumble out, I hate saying 'no' to people. Rejection sucks no matter how sweet someone says it.

"Oh, not with any humans?" He asks curiously, eyeing the store.

"No. I'm over that." I say harshly, I hate how every Mai knew my business and knew that I made the mistake of trying to be in a relationship with a human.

"So a Mai huh? How long you guys been together?" He ask curiously.

"A month or so why?" I ask my head placed on my hand which was up straight because of my elbow on the table. What's he getting at?

"Oh, I didn't know. Most Mai's *share* quickly. Maybe he's not the one." He says questioning me and my romantic life.

A/N I talked about it in previous chapters but if you forgot its when Mai's share blood, making there scent smell different to others making people know your taken.

"Trust me he's the one, now please leave." I say harshly later on I'll probably feel bad but I can't stand him right now.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean-" he says rushing but I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"Just go." I say with that he runs off.

They little rag, he thought Alek and our feelings weren't real because we didn't share. Who cares about sharing, not a big deal. I don't care. Aleks feelings are real. Right?

"Chloe?"Alek says waving his hand in my face. I open my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Alek asks looking into my eyes which probably turned into slits.

"Some Mai asked me out." I say half telling the truth a Mai guy asked me out but that's not why I'm mad, why would I be it was a compliment well in less he was looking for power and money from a relationship but it wasn't the reason why. Adrian thought he knew Alek's and I's relationship just because we didn't share like the shared couples he known. Okay we didn't do it now but we will sometime.

Alek's growl takes me out of my thoughts.

"Don't worry I told him I'm taken." I say patting his hand.

"Good" he says smirking.

"I think we need to tell people." He says shifting in his seat a little.

"Who?" I ask, grabbing his hand and holding it on top of the table trying to calm him.

"Other Mai's" he says his eyes darting everywhere but my eyes.

"Yeah we should" I say squeezing his hand.

He squeezes back, and brings my hand to his mouth kissing my knuckles.

"Good now let's eat the cheese cake" he says dropping my hand gently and pacing me a plastic fork. We eat my delicious cheese cake in comfortable silence.

A/N okay maybe one or two more chapter. The reason why I added Alek meeting her mom (just a little convo) was because I really wanted to added her mom some where. Any how please review, and tell me if you liked it!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N this is the LAST chapter, hopefully you guys enjoy. I WILL be doing a new Chloe/Alek fanfiction.

"Jasmine we need to do a Mai meeting or whatever you call it" I say stabbing into my eggs. I slept over last night. Yes in Alek's bed, but we did nothing more than kissing. I swear. My mother let me over thinking Alek was at a Basket-ball tournament for the rest of the weekend, so she agreed for a 3 day sleep over at Jasmines. I know lying is bad, but I had to.

"Why?" She asks curiously, lifting her head up from the news paper.

"Chloe and I need to tell other Mai's about the Uniter being taken." Alek cuts in before I can even open my mouth.

"Sure, but you know Sharing works too." She says eyeing Alek.

"Yeah but I would rather tell all the Mai's first." I say making Jasmine turn to me and look at me up and down.

"If you want to that well do it" she says shrugging her shoulders and picking up the paper. She walks around the counter and towards the garbage can and throws the paper in there.

"Hey recycle!" I say glaring at her. Everytime she does it I tell her the same thing but she never listens. She huffs and picks up the paper and gently drops it into the blue bin.

"Happy?" She ask too sweet.

I nod my head and continue to eat my eggs.

(_)

"Chloe!" Jasmine booms, walking towards Alek and I. We where cuddling on the couch watching 'The Hangover 2' for what seemed the 10th time, the movie seriously never gets old.

"Yeah Jaz" I say lazily not turning to look at her and take my eyes of the screen.

"Chloe you need to get dressed!" She says, pacing in front of the screen. I look down to see that I'm in joggers and a tang top.

"I am dressed." I say dumbly.

"No. I mean 'dressed'" she says excruciating the last word.

I raise my eyebrows.

"I mean dress, makeup, shoes." She says hands flying everywhere.

"Why?" I say shifting in Alek who seems to have fallen a sleep. I quietly get out of his hold, which was pretty hard since he tightened his grip on me when I tried to move. Finally I pry his hands off me, and jump off the couch to stand right in front of Jasmine.

"The Mai get together." She says while knocking on my forehead.

"Oh but I just asked you" I tell her curious how she managed that.

"Well I set everything up and it'll only be closets pride leader to us, and you'll just tell them about you and Alek and than they'll leave" she said surly.

(_)

I slipped into the black lace dress, and fixed my curls in the mirror. I ran to my closet and grabbed my red high heels. I sat on the end of my bed slipping my feet into the red heels. I stood up flattening my dress in the process. I walked up to my mirror, and grabbed the red lipstick from the table. I puckered my lips and applied the lipstick.

"Are you ready Chloe?" Alek says from the roof top. Thankfully he learned about privacy.

"Yup, you can come to my door." I say knowing Alek would here me. I told my mother Alek was taking me on a date. I'd hopefully be home by 12.

I quickly run down the stairs heading towards the door but my mother steps in my path causing me to slow down, and say goodnight.

"Chloe you look amazing" my mother says, eyeing my dress.

"Thanks mom, but I really got to go." I tell her, I love her compliment but we running late as it is.

"Already hunny, be home by 12 got it" she says staring at me.

"Got it, Night mom love you!" I say kissing her on the cheek. And rushing past her.

"Implied."

(_)

"Chloe you look beautiful." Alek says ushering me to the car. I could feel a blush coming on, and Alek always teases me.

"Thank you" I say ducking into his car. He quickly walks around the car and opens the driver seat. He seats down and leans on the head rest closing his eyes, he opens them a couple seconds later to look at me. He sits up leaning closer to me. His eyes closed. He wanted a kiss, I shift my head a little so his lips plant to my cheek.

"Chloe" Alek growls eyes opening. He cheek now against my cheek.

"Lipstick. After the meeting okay?" I tell him.

He nods his head still disappointed in not getting a kiss. I lean closer to him and kiss him on the cheeks leaving a red lips on his cheek.

"I won't forget." He says smirking.

(_)

We where standing in the front of the his apartment door. Alek right behind me, his hands on my hips holding me in place. I felt his warm breath against my ear and against my neck as he brushed his lips ever so lightly over a spot beneath my ear. I never realized how sensitive it was before. I shivered and nudged him we where seconds away from introducing us as a couple to Mai leaders. I can't be distracted.

I lift my hand to open the door, but before I can actually touch the handle the door is swung open.

"Finally, we've been waiting!" Jasmine says pulling me in and Alek next.

In Jasmines usually empty living room filled with ten to fifteen older Mai's. All dressed in dark colors. They all looked rich and powerful. They all held them self like they where better than the rest. Some I remembered from the last meeting.

Aleks "Ew" broke my staring and made me turn around. Jasmine had her thumb up in mid air, hovering over the red lipstick mark I had made. I blushed like a tomato. I quickly step in between Jasmine and Alek. I licked my thumb and scrubbed the mark off his face. Finishing the job without a fuss. I looked up at Alek to see a smirk on his lips and he winked at me. That little b-

"Chloe has a announcement, for everyone." Jasmine said voice booming and strict.

I turned away from Alek to look at everyone. All eyes where on me now, which they probably were right when I walked in. Jasmine dragged me by the arm, towards the group of Mai Leaders. I stumbled into the middle of them.

"Uh"

"Chloe is taken" Alek says speaking up for me. He walks into the middle of the hovering circle and reaches for my hand. He clasps his and mine together. All eyes turn down to our hands shifting there intense stares.

"I don't believe it" one plump man says. Others join in.

"Why would I lie about it?" I ask really curious and ticked off at that.

"Maybe not you but he could be." The plump man offers again. I glare at him. Why didn't anyone believe us, I knew how I felt, and I think Alek feels the same too.

"Why would he?"

"So you'd stay in the Pride." He offers again. I glare at him again but he doesn't back down. More of the Mai's send questioning glances to me.

"Even if Alek and I weren't together I'd never leave this Pride." I tell them surely. Everyone stays silent probably not knowing what to come back with.

"Than how come you haven't SHARED?" A tall thin black haired women says.

"Because we wanted to tell you guys first. So there weren't any problems." Alek says his voice booming. He was mad, and I was surprised I didn't see his claws.

(_)

"Why'd they leave so early?" I ask after closing the front door. The plump man which I learned was named Logan was the last to leave.

"They just came to hear the news, there was no need for them to stay" Jasmine says ploping down on the couch. Alek sits on the other love seat facing Jasmines couch. I drop down beside him and lean on his shoulder.

"Okay, well I need to go its almost midnight" I say looking at Alek. He gets up and extend his arm for me.

"Chloe can you text Amy and tell her to cover for you?" Jasmine asks. I wonder why she hated or disliked when I slept over. Not because she didn't enjoy my company because in the end I'd sleep beside Alek. And all morning she'd be grouchy complaining she heard us making out which wasn't possible since all rooms where sound proof.

"Why?"

"It turns out an important Mai couldn't come attend the meeting they want you to come visit them"

"Pride leader?" I ask, I haven't meet someone as important as a pride leader.

"Yes but no. He is the Pride Leader of the Pride Leaders." She says, stumbling over an explanation.

"Huh?"

"He sets up meetings for the Pride Leaders, and helps larger problems that involve more than one Pride." Alek says.

"Okay we'll go tomorrow than." I tell them both, it was almost midnight and I was tired and I needed to get home before my mom had a cow.

"No, I'm sorry Chlo I told them tonight. They don't live far from here" Jasmine tells me.

"But-" I start to wine but Alek cuts me off "okay we'll go you can stay here"

Jasmine nods and goes to the kitchen and grabs a spare paper and pen and scribbles down the address handing it to Alek.

"Text Amy and than phone your mom" Alek says shoving the piece of paper in his pocket.

_Amy I'm doing some Mai thing tonight, need you to cover for me_ I text her.

_Okay give me the dets later,_ she responds.

"Done" I tell him. I than dial my home number.

After three rings my mother finally answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom" I say.

"Hey Chlo, are you coming home now?" She asks using a curious tone.

"No uh Amy wants me to sleep over." I tell her stumbling over my lie.

"Chloe you don't have any clothes." My mom informs me.

"I know mom, but Amy wants details and we haven't had a sleep over in awhile" I tell her.

"I want details too" she wines.

"I'll tell you tomorrow" I say sweetly.

"Fine, tell Amy goodnight." My mom huffs.

(_)

"I'm hungry can we go through McDonald's drive through?" I ask Alek giving him puppie dog eyes.

"Only if you promise to not get mad at what I have to tell you." Alek says facing me before quickly darting back to the road.

"Get me food first than well see." I say quickly, I was hungry as heck.

Alek groans but complies. We drive for awhile till we see a McDonald's drive through. He orders me chicken nuggets combo and himself a big mac.

After finishing off my delicous food I ask "what did you want to tell me?"

"Remember Ryan? Where going to his dad" Alek says slowly letting me absorb everything.

"What?" I say choking on my drink.

"Ryan's father is the important guy where going to see" Alek says looking at me again.

"You can't be serious how do you know?" I ask.

"I did a background check when you where going out with him" Alek says shrugging his shoulders.

"Take me home" I say placing my coke in the cup holder.

"Why?" Alek says eyes on the road.

"Because I'm not going to talk to that evil man. He tried to make his son fall in love with me and me with him for money. NO way am I going near him" I say my hands in the air.

"Chloe, you have too." Alek says softly eyes on me again.

"No I don't." I say sternly crossing my arms.

"I know Chloe what he did was wrong. God was it wrong" alek says his hands tightening on the car wheel. "But he's important and he invited us, meaning we have to go"

"Alek I can't" I say.

"Yes you can, Chloe I promise you that you'll never have to see him again after this" He says his eyes still not leaving mine I wonder how were still alive and not in a ditch.

"Promise?" I ask sounding childish to my own ears. But Alek never broke a promise.

"Promise" he says he quickly kisses my forehead and turns his back to the road.

(_)

"Hello my name is Stephen." The bald man says. Holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Chloe" I say shaking his hand. After he finishes shaking my hand he shifts to Alek, and shakes Alek's roughly.

He leads us through many hallways, in till we get to a lounging area. He tells Alek and I to sit.

"So I've heard you too are now together?" He says questioning. I didn't like him already.

"Yes." I say Alek squeese my hands for reassurents.

"Mhm but your have not shared?" He says sniffing the air. Seriously I don't think I ever wished to be more human, who sniffs the air?

"No sir." Alek says stiffly.

"Why ever not?" He asks eyeing me and a smirk pops on his face.

"We wanted to tell the Mai's before we did that." I tell him. It was the truth or part of. We would Share when we wanted too but telling the Mai was the first step.

"Ou, so soon your scents going to change. What a pity." He says, and with that a snuggle close to Alek. I was seriously freaked out Alek told me many times that he loved my scent, which I thought was cute but when and 40 year old guy tells you that you can't help but feel creeped out. Right?

"But before you do Share, I must ask you this : have you meet my son Ryan?" He says smirking. Alek growls beside me.

"Yes" I tell him truthfully, my chin up.

"And?" He asks a curious glint to his eyes.

"I'm with Alek." I state the obvious making Logan growl himself.

"Can I talk to Chloe alone." He asks Alek. Alek just nods his head, a frown playing on his lip knowing that he can't hear the conversation threw the sound proof rooms.

Once Alek leaves, Logan says "Chloe, are you sure that Alek is the one?"

"With out a doubt." I tell him really ticked off that he and others keep questioning us.

"I respect your choice but-" I cut him off right there.

"No you don't, if you did you wouldn't be trying to sway me. Alek's it for me, understood?" I say standing tall.

"Yes." He says stepping back, shock written all over his face. Ha I was not a push over.

"Are we done?" I ask him.

"Yes." He says again composing him self.

"Than goodnight." I say turning around. Glancing down at my watch in the process.

"I think its to late for you to go home seeing how you where in traffic. Stay the night."

"Uh sure." I say. I was so happy I told my mom I was sleeping over at Amy who was more than happy to lie seeing as it had something to do with Alek and I's relationship.

"Turn left third door down that hallway is where you'll find your room" he says smiling sickly sweet.

I turn to leave with out biding him goodnight. He didn't deserve a good night. I rush out the door, and pass Alek. Fast walking with Alek behind me.

"Where are we going?" He ask surprised walking beside me.

"Its to late to go home, well sleep over and leave bright and early." I say turning to walk the way to our room.

(_)

As we walk into the room Alek throws off his jacket making it hit the floor.

"One bed?" I say eyeing the queen bed. It wasn't that I was afraid to sleep beside Alek. I have already, but you'd think they'd give us two single beds. They didn't know that I'd slept in the same bed with him before, it likes there pushing for something.

"What did you think when they told us our room number?" He asks me his voices questioning.

"I don't know two singles not one queen." I tell him truthfully, realizing how dumb I am sometimes.

"They probably thought we already uh were intimate like that. Mai relationships are fast, we've been together for a month." He says shrugging his shoulders, and undoing his tie.

"Are we supposed too?" I ask scared that I did something wrong. The Mai rules were messed up.

"Well usually shared couples already have, you told them after we told them we where going too. So." He says proceeding to take of his dress shoes.

"Than let's do that?" I tell him.

"Do what?" He asks stupidly, unbuttoning

his dress shirt, taking it off to reveal a wife beater.

"Share, than do what other Mai couples do." I say shyly stumbling over my words. I kick of my heels and sit on the side of the bed.

Alek walks up to me, he bends down so were at eye level. His hands cupping my face. "I'll share with you. But that's it for now." He says voice strong and sure but soft and kind.

"But aren't we supposed too? I just want to be a normal couple." I say my voice sounding like a little winey girl.

"Normal couples go at there own pace, so no were not supposed too." He says eyes boring into mine.

"Oh okay." I say feeling very shy, my face was flushed bright red.

"Chloe no matter what i love you okay?" he says, this was the first time he had said he loved me. I've always known that he was or some where a long the line of loving me but hearing it made it real. Made us real. My eyes start to water but I wouldn't cry I wasn't the girly. I think.

"Whats wrong?" He asks looking into my watery eyes.

"I love you too." I tell him truthfully.

"Good because than this whole relationship wouldn't work out would it?" He says smirking down at me.

A/N DONE. Hopefully it didn't seem rushed, I really didn't know how to end it.


End file.
